Naruto: Infinite
by Gloval
Summary: The sealing created a warp in time and space, sending Naruto to our world. There he becomes an investigator who gets hired to find a girl and 'wipe away the debt.' Full summary and backstory inside. A NaruSaku story heavily inspired by BioShock: Infinite. NOT a crossover. Just inspired. No Lemons, only M for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1 The Lighthouse

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or the Bioshock series. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Full Summary: At the sealing, Naruto was sent into our world. There, he becomes a Private Investigator who gets hired by two people who ask him, to "Give us the girl, and wipe away the debt." He finds himself in a lighthouse which transports him back to Konoha, but everything is not what is seems. With a Civil War, a Tyrant, and a pervert and a super pervert becoming his two closest allies, Naruto must find a way to get back home and bring the girl back with his to get his money. But is that what he really wants?**

_**Some back story**_

This isn't a Naruto-is-in-the-Bioshock-world kind of story. This is a Naruto FanFic heavily inspired by the Bioshock story, specifically the Infinite storyline. That is why it isn't a cross over. Because it's not. No Bioshock characters will appear. Instead, I try to incorporate Bioshock elements into a Naruto world. Also, this will be a NaruSaku, so if you don't like that, then ok.

Since Naruto was never in Konoha, things there will be different. Such as them revering the Fourth Hokage's son as being the Hero Who Defeated The Kyuubi (Since he was transported, they believe he successfully killed Kurama) Kakashi and Jiraiya went off looking for Naruto after the sealing, but to no avail. Kakashi stays in the ANBU due to him believing he failed to find his Sensei's son. Jiraiya leaves the village because he feels like he failed his student's son. The story does, however begin 19 years after the Sealing. Making Naruto, well..19. The story, unlike Bioshock, does not take place in the early 1920s, instead Naruto was transported to the 1950s, he stays in an orphanage and later fights in Vietnam as a Marine. He leaves the war to become a Private Investigator which leads us to where we are now. There are other minor and major changes, but these are the ones that I will reveal now that doesn't compromise the story too much. Now, be warned, this is my first FanFiction so it won't be as good as others, but I try my best. Thank you.

_**Chapter 1: The Lighthouse**_

The night was cold and dark. The rain hit the water hard. A blonde man sat in the back of a small row boat being rowed by a man in a yellow raincoat. In front of the man sat a woman, wearing similar clothing. The blonde man held an annoying face regarding the man and woman in front of him were just talking nonsense to each other. He crosses his arms and asks "Um, excuse me, but are we close yet?" The woman turns to him and smiles, "Ah, yes of course, the Lighthouse is just ahead." The man looks up and sees a Lighthouse in the distance. He closes his eyes and just rests, feeling the drops of rain his his face and run through his blonde hair. As he opens his eyes, he sees they are at the dock already. The man steps off and looks down at the boat, "So just get the girl and I'm out?" The woman smiles at him, "But wait, you'll need this." She reaches down her from under her seat to retrieve a small wooden box.

"What is this?" Asks the man. Now, the man who rowed the boat spoke, "It's what you need for the mission. Remember-" "Give us the girl, and wipe away the debt." Finished the woman. The blonde man opens the box to find a note "To Naruto, use this wisely." Naruto, the blonde haired man, looks down into the box to find a gun and a picture of the girl.

"Huh, a 1911 and two mags, great. Isn't this just a _little_ too much for just a gir- what?" Naruto looked around and saw no sign of the boat or the two people he came here with. He puts the gun in a holster. "Fuckin' weirdos." He turns around and stares at the Lighthouse. Feeling a very ominous aura around it. He stared at the picture one more time. It was black and white, a tiny bit worn. He sees the girl, pale skin, and shoulder length hair. Someone wrote on it with arrows pointing to her eyes and hair. "Pink hair, green eyes, huh? Not a normal girl, are you?" He stares for one more moment, thinking that the girl herself couldn't be any older than himself. He places the picture into his breast pocket and turns towards the lighthouse.

He walks towards the it and sees the door open, he knocks, which causes the door to open wide. "Hello..? Anyone here..? It's me, Naruto, I was hired here to find a girl..?" He looks around the room, no one. Just furniture and a mirror. The mirror reflects him, showing off his white dress shirt and black neck tie. He wore a formal vest and dress pants, but still wears the boots from the Marines. He walks upstairs to investigate further. He walks slowly, looking out the window as the rain hits the glass. Each step he makes creaking across the seemingly empty lighthouse. He reaches the top only to be shocked at what he sees. A man with a bloody bag over his head, tied to a chair. A note was taped to the bag, the curiosity in him took those steps and walks over and notices a clear bullet wound to the head. "What kind of sick bastar-" Just then, he notices the note, his eyes widen. 'Give us the girl, and wipe away the debt.' He steps back and takes his gun out, "All right, is this some sort of trap? Was I not the only one you hired for this? Come out now!" But silence was his only answer. He looks around the room and sees another set of stares. He proceeds to go up, but not before taking one last look at the body. "Better you than me, bud."

Naruto starts climbing more stairs, leading to the very top where the light is. There was no roof here. The rain started to hit his still damp clothes. The water dripping on his blonde hair. He sees the room in the middle of the roof, he finds it is locked, and finds the door with a lock containing 3 wheels with pictures. "Looks like I have to find the correct sequence." He pulls out the picture of the girl, and turns it. "Wow, there it is," Naruto says, "What a weird sequence.." He walks towards the door and turns the wheels. "First one is the number 9… CLICK.. Now second one is a Fox… CLICK… and third is a demon…CLICK." He smiles as the locks and the gears turn to open the door. Inside, he finds a single chair and nothing else. "Okay, looks like I have to sit down..? I guess." As he sits down fully, getting comfortable, but then the arm rests suddenly traps him on trapping him on the chair.

"Hey! What the hell, what is this!?" he yelled and squirmed, but the seat kept him on. Suddenly, he feels a burning sensation on his stomach as he screams. He stares at his hands, a burning sensation there too, he starts to see Japanese Kanji appearing on his hands, glowing red. His world turns black, but not before he hears a deep, gruff voice in his mind.

**'Kit.'**

* * *

Naruto blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. He sits up, putting his arm in front of his eyes to shield the sun. Wait, the sun? Wasn't he inside? No, not anymore. It was a forest. He woke up in a forest in the middle of a field. He looks around, headache coming in. He sees nothing but a small lake, 3 wooden stumps, and more trees. Suddenly, he remembers the pain in his stomach. He removes his shirt and notices a weird, tattoo-like mark on his stomach forming a swirl and other weird marks surrounding it. "What the hell is this?" Naruto puts his clothes back on as he stands up. "Where am I..."

Off in the distance, in the trees were 4 men dressed in white vests, black pants, and arm guards. But all wearing white porcelain masks. The one in front, standing in the branch had gravity defying silver hair, and if it wasn't for his mask, his face was that of pure shock. 'Is that Minato-Sensei?! No, it can't be… I saw the body myself…so that means this is...-' but before he could finish his thoughts, one of his team members interrupted him. "The target. This is the guy who made that huge light come from here? No way, the guy looks just like a civilian."

"Captain Kakashi." The silver haired one turned to one of his subordinates, "What do you want us to do?" Kakashi, the silver haired man, still shocked, didn't answer but turned back towards Naruto. 'Sensei, I will not fail you this time.'

Back with Naruto he starts to walk towards a direction with mountains. He swore he saw something carved on them. But then suddenly, 4 men stood in front of him. To him, they came out of nowhere. Almost as if they were ghsots that materialized right before his eyes. One of the men, a bald one, pointed at him "YOU! You're coming with us to Hokage-sama!" The blonde stared at all of the men, to him, were wearing ridiculous outfits. "To who?" He takes out his pistol and points it at the bald one. "I want answers first. Where am I? Who are you?" The men, unaware what a gun is, stands unfazed by his threat. The silver haired one turns to him and holds his hands up slightly, "Calm down, we'll answer all your questions if you just come with us, no need to do anything rash."

Naruto eyed them all, "I have a mission, if I go with you, would you leave me to my business?"

The men looked at their captain who spoke softly to him,

"Of course. We just need you to speak to our leader. But we must hurry, before.. the others come."

Kakashi thought to himself while watching the boy. 'Naruto, I don't know where you've been. But you're home now.' Naruto stared at them for a moment and looked into the holes of Kakashi's mask. He could have sworn one eye was red. He looked down to the ground and holstered his gun back.

"Sigh, okay. Okay I'll go. Just lead the way to this leader of yours. Also, what do you mean, others?" Kakashi stared at him with a blank stare. "All will be explained, like I said, but please, brace yourself." One of the men grabbed him on one side, and another on his other side. "

Hey, what's goi-" The men jumped high, into the trees and jumped from branch to branch with a speed Naruto has never seen. He was too shocked to say anything. As they reached a random clearing, one of the men picked up a small piece of paper on the ground with strange writing, then they grabbed him and all disappeared.

* * *

They reappeared in a hallway, the men surrounding him. Naruto turns to them, "What the hell was all that?! How did you, why, HOW?!" He yelled angrily and confused. Kakashi turns to him and nods, "All will be explained to you... Naruto." Naruto was now shocked to say the least. All he could do was nod. Naruto looks back at Kakashi, "So when do I meet this leader?" Just as he said that, he hears a voice behind him. "That's me." Naruto turns and sees an old man, dressed in robes and had a kind smile. "What's going on old man?" He asked. One of the men with Kakashi spoke up, "Hey, show him some respect! Without him we wouldn-" The 'old man' then laughed, "It's okay Tsubaki, he's alright. Let me speak to him alone with Captain Kakashi here. All the men, including Kakashi nodded and bowed to him, "Hai Sarutobi-sama!" Just them, three of them disappeared. Leaving behind Kakashi, Sarutobi, and a still shocked Naruto.

"Naruto." Sarutobi started as they entered the room. Behind them, Kakashi closed the door and leaned on the wall. "We realize this is all a shocker to you but you need to understand." Naruto got mad at him, "Look, I don't need to understand anything with you freaks! I just need to do my mission, go home, get paid and that's that!" Kakashi and Sarutobi nodded towards each other. Kakashi spoke up first, "Well, what is your mission then?" Naruto took out the picture of the girl, "Her. I need to find her, and get her back to where I came from." Kakashi and Sarutobi's eyes widened. "Her...?" began Sarutobi. "She, well, let me tell you. Getting her is no easy task, getting her out is even harder."

"And why is that old man?"

"Because she is located in a tower in the The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Or Konoha."

Naruto looked at him like he was crazy, "It's a Village, why would that be a problem?"

Kakashi walked towards him and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulders. "It's called a Village, but the the population is about 500,000. It's more of a city, really. The name just stuck."

Sarutobi took a smoke of his pipe before he added, "And not to mention the Hokage's reign is more of a tyranny there."

Naruto had a confused look on him. "Hokage? Tyranny? I'm not following.

Sarutobi sighed and asked Naruto to sit down. To which he obliged. "Naruto, 19 years ago, a great Demo Fox named the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked the village. Back then, theFourth Hokage, or the strongest ninja in the village, acting as a leader too, defended it by sealing it into a new born child." he took another smoke. "But the sealing caused complications."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Ninjas huh? I didn't think they still existed. And seals? That explains this." Naruto said as he held out his palms, showing a seal on each. "Kakashi looked at them and said "Ah, I see, teleportation seals. Very powerful. Made by experts. That explains why you're here. You must have traveled through dimensions." Naruto gave them a smug laugh. "Heh, I wouldn't believe any of them if it wasn't for the fact of that extraordinary speed and skill your men showed. This is getting weirder and weirder and honestly, I just wanna do this and get home. Now, old man, you mentioned some 'complications?"

Sarutobi fixed his gaze at Naruto again. "Ah yes, there were. Now you see, the sealing opened up a rift in space and time, transporting the baby into the portal. Now, because of that, the Fourth Hokage died in the sealing process. Along with the mother. But the demon was too strong to seal all of it into one body. So he split it into two. The Yang half was sealed into the first child, but the Yin half was sealed into a recently orphaned baby girl. That girl is your target. But she is guarded by the current Hokage. His name is Danzo Shimura. After the death of the previous Hokage, Danzo took advantage of the Village's weakened state and formed a coup. He took control, but not before I, and Kakashi here, took many of our village's Shinobi with me. Now, we're at a Civil War. That's where we are currently. At the stalemate of a war that could have been prevented."

Kakashi noticed Naruto stare at him, "Yes? You want something?" Naruto then asked him, "Back when you met me, you mentioned something about the 'others', where these others the men under this Danzo guy?" Kakashi nodded back, "Yes, if they found you first, who knows what they would have done to you."

Naruto stared at both of them and held his smug face. "Well, whatever. I'm gonna go in there, get the girl, and then I'm gonna leave with her and collect my money." Sarutobi sighed once more. "Alright fine, have it your way, but I must leave Kakashi to help you. He will help you find her and get you out of sticky situations." Sarutobi stood up and shook Naruto's hand. "Goodluck, Naruto. I hope you complete this mission of yours." Naruto took his hand back and noticed a small ear piece radio in it now. "What's this for, old man?"

"So we can communicate. I need you t do stuff for me. The more you do, the more my Army can get ground back in Konoha. The more we can help you back home. You may be able to retrieve the girl. But getting back home, that's a whole other level for you."

Naruto smiled and looked back at Kakashi then back at Sarutobi.

"You got it old man, I promise." Naruto put the picture back into his pocket and asked Kakashi, "Are you ready to go?"

Kakashi gave him a nod before adding, "Yes, but we do need a change of clothes. Something to stay more inconspicuous. Come on, I know what to get." Kakashi and Naruto then left the room leaving Sarutobi to his thoughts. 'I just hope he does this. For his own, and the good of all the people of the Village.'

Outside, Naruto thought to himself, 'I wonder, what did they mean by 'Wipe away the debt? What debt, I never owed anybody.'

Unknown to him, in the Village, was a girl in a tower who was thinking of him this very moment.

* * *

At the Tower in Konoha

A young girl stood leaning on her windowsill. She felt the wind blow against her face and sighed. She turned around and looked at a painting she made. A painting of a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes and 3 scars on each cheek. "Sigh, if only I knew why I dream of you so much. I don't even know who you are! But yet, now, I feel so much closer to you than ever, why?"

Her room was fairly large. Paintings scattered across the room, along with dozens of books and journals. Her bed lay on one side, with her closet, drawer, desk and other supplies on the other side of the room. It was a messy room.

She sat down on her bed and stared out the window again. 'Every since I was born, I saw you in my dreams. A strange world with buildings I have never seen. How I wish you were real. To be my here and get me out of this tower. All the people hate me here anyway, they think I'm just a demon. I wish you were here.' The girl then heard her friend.

**'If only you knew.'** came a dark, gruff voice from inside her head.

'Kurama? Do you know something I don't!?' thought back the girl.

**'I know many things you do not. But I cannot reveal just yet this one. You just have to wait, Sakura.'**

'Well, alright, you're only one half anyway of what you were. After all these years, are you sure my powers and you talking to me are the only things you can help me do?' thought Sakura

**'Listen kit, my other half, with it, your powers will increase to a level you cannot comprehend. It is the**  
**power half, the half you have is a knowledge half. Be grateful that you even have something. Being able to open rifts within time and space is a great gift!'**

'Yeah, but I can't go through them. I can only watch. Like as if they were windows. Windows to my imagination.' Sakura ran her hands through her pink hair and stared back out the window.

**'But you know with my other half, those windows will become doors. Doors not to your imagination, but doors to other worlds. Other times.'**

'I know, I know. I just want to be able to leave here now. Travel the world...with him. I haven't even met him but I'm already desperate for him. To settle my thoughts. To help me escape.' She lay down on her bed before her eyes started getting heavy, she lay her head down and drifted into sleep.

Kurama thought to himself, '**Oh Kit, just wait. Just wait and your whole life will change.'**

_**Next Chapter: The Girl In The Tower**_

Okay so that was my first ever chapter for my first ever FanFic. I wanted to change a lot of things to fit it more into the story. Major changes like Sakura being one half of the Kyuubi, to minor changes like Naruto fighting in Vietnam is what caused the whisker marks.

Okay, also to explain why Sakura dreams of Naruto, it's because they both hold the Kyuubi. But why can't Naruto dream of her? Well because he does not have that power. I know I know, it's not 100% what the manga and anime say the halfs do, but this is a FanFiction. **Fiction.**

This is just the first chapter, so it's more of a foreground into the main story. So stay tuned, hopefully.

And please review!


	2. Chapter 2 The Girl in the Tower

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Bioshock. They belong to their respective owners.**

_**Chapter 2: The Girl in the Tower**_

Naruto sat in his new room. Sarutobi gave him this room to stay in. It was dark already and Naruto was alone to his own thoughts. He stared at the ceiling and rubbed his eyes.

His thoughts drift off to the conversation he had with the old man. About ninjas and strange powers.

'Goddammit, what have I gotten myself into? These guys, if they really are what they say, they might be way out of my league.'

He sat up and looked across to the desk next to his bed. He eyes his pistol, still unused, two whole magazines. 'I don't even know if that will help all that much, I don't even have that much ammo. I might die!'

'**Not if I can help it.'** came a dark, sinister sounding voice from his head.

Naruto looked around, confused. "Who's there..?" he said. But no one answered. He kept patrolling his eyes around his room, except, he no longer was in his room. Instead, he was walking in ankle deep water. With a very large metallic gate in front of him. Even with the total darkness from within the cage, Naruto could feel it. He could sense another presence inside. Something sinister.

'Hello, kit.'

Naruto's eyes widened, "What? Who are you...? What are you?" He then saw it. Two, large pulsating red eyes staring into his very soul. "**That in itself is a long story, let me try my best to enlightened your mind, kit."**

Naruto sat down, eagerly waiting to hear the story of this beast. "Well, whatever it is, this whole day just keeps getting too unbelievable. But yet believable to me."

The beast smirked before he started his story. **"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Demon Lord, and most powerful of all the Nine Biju, or Tailed Beasts. But my Title and my own story is of no matter. It is yours, Naruto Uzumaki, that is what you need to know."**

Naruto could only stare at him, not knowing what to make of the whole thing.

**"Nineteen years ago, The Leaf Village's Fourth Hokage sealed me into a new born baby, but the effects of the seal created a warp in time and space. Sending the child into another dimension. That child was you. I am within you. Due to not being my dimension, I was unable to contact you until now. But now, I need you, and you need me."** continued the Demon Lord.

**"You are no match for many of the fighters in this world. They outclass you in terms of strength and speed. You however, have me. I can help you, but with an immense price."**

Naruto, still standing down, continued to stare. "W-what kind of price?"

"Your soul."

His eyes widened, "What? No way! Why would I do that!"

**"You do not understand, you are not giving ME your soul, you soul will be eternally transformed to my fitting. You do not have much time at all, so I cannot train you. I also cannot transfer my powers to you as your body cannot handle it. But your soul can. Your will is so strong, that it can withstand my transformation. I will transfer my energy to your soul, reaping it almost. It will be the most cruel and brutal pain you will ever experience. But you will come out a changed man. If you can even call yourself that. You will be faster and stronger, like them, and your ability to learn the techniques, or 'Jutsu' of this world will be so much faster. But be warned, Kit. Your soul will forever be cursed. Death will elude you. You will forever roam these lands, forced to watch your loved ones die and move on. You will be a reaper of men, scourging the Earth in the name of The Demon Lords themselves. It is a sacrifice for one's power. For _your_ power."**

Naruto was still speechless, his mouth lay wide open. He stood up and composed himself, staring into the eyes the Demon himself. "But, why me? I'm a simple man, I just want the money and then I'm done."

**"You are far from simple, and neither is she. You see, I was too powerful to just seal into one being. So I was split. You received my Yang half, the half containing my power. While my Yin part, the part that contains my wisdom and knowledge, was sealed within her. She is the Heaven to your Earth. This mission of yours go far beyond of just money. When you two are together, you two will be an unstoppable force. Legends. That is, if you accept my offer."** The fox smirked at him, fully convinced Naruto was going to take the offer.

But Naruto had second thoughts, "If I was to do this, I can do jobs way easier than before. More money for me. Okay, Fox. You got it." Naruto smirked back at the being behind the cage. Ready to do whatever it took to gain this power.

The Fox moved closer, causing the water to wave past Naruto violently. 'Fuck, well that's one big fox...' thought Naruto.

**"Yes, I am."** the fox replied. Naruto's eyes opened wide, "How did you-" **"This is your mind. Whatever you think, I hear. Also, my name isn't 'fox', Kit. It's Kurama. Lord of the Biju."**

Naruto stared him down and smirked, "Well, 'Kurama'" a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "My name isn't Kit." The Demon Lord couldn't help but laugh at his container. **"You have guts, kid. Talking to a Lord like that."**

He crossed his arms and stared back at Kurama. "I was a Marine. If not anything, then we sure as hell have guts. Now, is this thing going to hurt that badly? What exactly happens?"

Kurama shifted again to get closer to the edge of the cage. **"You will experience so much pain within yourself. Your mind will merely think you body is being ripped apart at a molecular level. Your very soul will fight to survive. Are you ready?"**

Naruto took one last look around the room before he nodded. "Yes."

The fox smiled evilly at him. **"I warned you."**

Just then, Naruto felt as if a million rusty, rugged, needles were piercing his flesh. His screams echoed throughout the sewer that was Kurama's prison. Naruto could feel something within his mind fight to try to get out. To try to win. His skin turned red. A red aura swirled around him, burning him upon contact. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out. The red aura retreated back into him.

* * *

The sun shone into his eyes, he shifted in his bed trying to block it. "I fucking hate mornings." he said to himself. Suddenly, he remembered all that happened last night. 'Kurama!' he thought, hoping to get at answer.

**'Yes?'** came the same voice from the night before.

'Did it work? Am I stronger?' Naruto asked eagerly.

**'Yes it did. But you are not 100%, not until you bond with the other half. You aren't even at 50%.'**

Naruto was confused by this, sure he got the not being 100% part, but why not even 50%?

'You said I'll be stronger than before. What's the difference?'

**'Let me get to that. You see, my power needs sacrifice. I need blood. The more you kill, it tends to... upgrade it self. You powers will gradually evolve the more you fight. But since you have not yet fought. Your elemental powers are merely simple attacks. A small fire ball, a lightning-sized bolt attack, the ability to manipulate a puddle's worth of water, a small push or pull with the air, and the ability to push the Earth upwards to create cover.'**

Naruto was impressed with such power, even if it was small.

'Kurama, what exactly do I need to know of the powers of others?'

**'Well, in the Shinobi world, there are 3 main types of combat. Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjustu. Taijutsu is just hand to hand combat. Most ninja use a form of Martial Arts to fight better. Genjutsus specialize in deception and illusion. The ability to create or make your opponent think that your Genjutsu is reality. Some are quite strong, able to break the mind itself. Finally, Ninjutsus are the attack style. They require Chakra, which is the spiritual energy required to use them and Genjutsu. But since Ninjutsu are so much stronger, they require more chakra. Ninjutsus can range from creating a Water Dragon, or to be able to create a pure ball of energy in your hand that upon impact, is the same blast that could kill. This is the Shinobi world.'**

Naruto listened intentively. Getting in every detail. 'So Kurama, what exactly can I do?'

**'Your Chakra control is almost non existent. This isn't your Chakra, but mine. Unlike your Shinobi counterparts. When you need to use a power, the physical form of the element will appear on your hand. For example, if you want to use fire, your hand will appear to be on fire, and so on. This will mean that stealth will not be your strong suit.'**

Naruto was about to ask another question before he heard to door open to reveal Kakashi in a new set of clothes.

"Here." He said as he tossed Naruto a pile of clothes. "Wear this, we're heading to the village."

Naruto blankly stared at the clothes before he thought to himself, 'Time to get paid.'

* * *

At the Tower

Sakura sat in her room and finished a painting of a rooftop of a building in New York. She smiled ad she wiped the paint off her hands with a rag.

'Such a beautiful city. If only I can get there somehow instead of seeing it through a window or my dreams.'

Sakura then stood up and put her hands in a fashion as if she was force opening something. Then out of nowhere, in front of the painting was a portal to the same sport she had just painted. She could hear everything, the traffic, the birds, the people. But she couldn't enter. She wasn't strong enough.

This had been Sakura's dream since she first found out about her containee. She wanted to travel to where her dreams had taken her, to meet this man too. She found it ironic, though. How she wanted to leave her own city, from another man, to go to another city to another man. 'There's always a city, and there's always a man.'

She realized through Kurama that she needs her other half, that man, to leave this place. She may have all the knowledge, but no power to execute.

Ever since last night Kurama had not spoken to her. She didn't know why. This has never happened before. Kurama was her only friend in her lonely tower. Unless she counted Deidara. But she didn't really like him at all. He only stopped by at the balcony will his large, armoured, clay bird to check up on her. Danzo had hired him to keep a watch on her, along with his ROOT guards stationed at the bottom of the tower.

Oh how she hated her life. She felt like a bird in a cage. But she couldn't do much about it. She walked towards her favorite window near her bed. She leaned out and felt the win blow against her face as she closed her emerald-colored eyes.

She could hear all the people outside, busy doing work or just talking. She could hear the march of the patrols that Danzo set up to go about the city. She longed to be out there, to join in the upcoming festival. The Kyuubi Festival. To celebrate the defeat of the Nine-Tailed Demon Lord. Every year she was cooped up in her room. Quietly 'celebrating' with Kurama. October 10 was her favorite day, though. The fireworks at night made her really happy. Illuminating her dark, quiet room.

It was like on que as she thought of fireworks. She heard it from outside. A loud bang and screaming. Then more loud bangs.

'Was that an explosion?' she asked her self and she stared out the window. Off in the distance below, she could see smoke and fire. Two cloaked men were running towards her leaving behind a trail of the bodies of the guards.

Sakura's eyes widened, 'Oh my god! They're coming this way!'

Sakura ran around her room, looking for anything to defend herself. She found herself only a book, a fairly large one and started finding a place to hide.

* * *

30 minutes ago

Kakashi and Naruto were walking through the village. No one giving them a second thought. They both wear black Shinobi pants with Kakashi wearing high sandals and Naruto wearing his boots still. They both wore cloaks that reached to their mid-thigh. Their hoods were up as they navigated through the streets.

Kakashi turned towards Naruto, "Naruto, up there." He pointed at a large tower near another slightly smaller building. "That's where she is. It isn't too heavily guarded, but with the amount of patrols and the Guardian Bird, it's going to be quite the task to get the girl." Naruto stood frozen in his tracks. Analyzing the area around the tower. Finding escape routes and infiltration points. Watching the guards as they patrol, and counting how many guards there are.

"Kakashi, how many guards are there in the city?" Naruto asked

"Well, since we're at war with them, their Shinobi are for the most part in the front lines away from the city. But there's still a few cells here and there to guard the girl and the Hokage. But for the most part, it's just civilian guards and police. Shouldn't be too much of a problem, but when those few cells start showing up, we're in for some trouble." Kakashi finished.

Naruto stared up and down the tower. "Kakashi, we need a distraction."

Kakashi smiled at him from under his mask, I got just the thing. I'll create two clones and one of them will transform you look like you. They fight off the guards while we move within the crowd to get inside the tower when the guards at the door move towards our clones."

Naruto smiled back at the idea. "Good idea, but is the exfiltration team ready?"

"Yeah, they're at the river waiting for our go. When we rendezvous with them, they'll help us get out and back to Sarutobi-sama."

"Okay, Kakashi. Get into position." Naruto and Kakashi walked into an alleyway. Kakashi created two clones and one proceeded to henge into Naruto. The clones walked out and into the middle of the crowd. "Okay," Kakashi began, "On my go, the clones will start the distraction and we run towards the tower and slip inside. Ready?" Naruto nodded. Suddenly, Kakashi's clone threw a knife-like object with a piece of paper attached to it towards a patrol. It exploded, killing most of the men in it. The real Naruto and Kakashi moved with a crowd running away in the direction of the tower.

As they got there, they noticed that the guards had already left to counter the attack.

"Naruto! My clones are already gone! They know we're here in the tower!" Kakashi yelled to him. "Run up the stairs and get the girl! I'll stay in the lobby and hold off anyone trying to follow!" Naruto nodded as they slipped inside. Naruto immediately running up the stairs and Kakashi runnign around the lobby setting up traps and explosives. He stands in the middle, pulling out a kunai in each hand, ready to strike at anyone who dares crosses him.

* * *

Running up the stairs, Naruto could see that it was very plain. No effort into decoration.

'Not even the bases in Vietnam were this bland.' He thought to himself. As he reached the top. He can find rooms with a control panel and a window to another room. But those rooms were well decorated. Almost as if someone lived there. 'That's must be where she lives, but why these stations? Were they watching her...?' He brushed off his thoughts as a green light on a map was in front of him. "This must be where she is. The library." He rain into more rooms hoping the find one that lead into the library.

He stumbled across a room where the one way mirror was in a bedroom. But at one end of the bedroom was a door that said 'Library'.

He walked in, feeling the tower rumble as Kakashi must be fighting off the guards now. He took his hand out and concentrated on it. He thought of fire. His hand then burned, it was on fire. But he didn't feel any pain. He motioned his hand towards the window, a fire ball came out shooting, breaking the glass.

He vaulted over the window and took out his gun. He walked into the Library and noticed he was on the cat walks of it. He leaned into the rail and yelled "Hello? Anyone here? I'm here to ge-" just then, an explosion rocked the tower. Causing him to fall over the edge. He landed on a table, breaking it.

He saw a head above him peer over the railing. She threw a book at him. "Hey! What's the big deal!" She walked down to stairs to where he was. Clutching another book, hoping to throw it too. A look of fear evident in her eyes. Yet her voice showed the utmost confidence. "Who are you?" she asked. Naruto rubbed his head from the pain of the fall before he got up and put his hands up to show he is of no threat. "I'm here to get you out of here."

Just as he said that, her eyes grew wide in excitement. "Really!? I'm getting out of here? Finally! Come on! I know the way out!" She said as she grabbed his wrist and started for a door on the opposite end of the room.

Outside, a loud screech was heard. A gust of win blew past the building and large, metallic scratching too. "Oh no." said the pink haired girl. Naruto looked around the room, trying to find the source of that sound. "What is that..?" he asked. Sakura looked him in the eye and said "It's my Guardian. He's here."

* * *

At the lobby, Kakashi had just finished off the guards. Their bodies lay inside all splattered from his explosive traps. The mutilated corpses and the blood all over the floors and walls will surely show Danzo that the Rebellion he caused surely means business this time. But he sure was was glad he escaped before the ROOT members showed up. He was hiding in a rooftop when he saw a giant armoured-clay bird fly around the tower. "Oh no." he began as he contacted the exfiltration team through the radio.

"Exfil-Team, we have encountered a problem. The Guardian is now at the tower, and Naruto and the girl are still up there. How do I proceed?" he asked. Then, a loud, hyper voice came on the other end.

_"Kakashi! It seems as though the partner of my eternal rival needs help! We will be on our way to you momentarily my youthful rival! Yosh! Team follow me!"_ before the feed cut, Kakashi sweat dropped and he could have sworn he heard people sigh in the back ground when the man on the other end spoke. "Oh Guy."

* * *

Back at the tower. Naruto and Sakura were running around the hallways and rooms looking for another way of escape. As Naruto opened one of the doors to move through, Sakura noticed the control panel and the window to her room. "What... what is this?" she asked with wide eyes. Naruto didn't answer. "Were they watching me? Why? What? What was I to them? Some kind of sick show? What am I?" before Naruto could respond to comfort the girl in front of him, a large hole ripped opened from the wall, revealing a giant bird staring at them.

"RUN." Sakura yelled as she grabbed Naruto's wrist. They rain down multiple rooms. Some floors collapsed,offering them ways to the floors below. The screeching of the bird and the laughing of the rider echoing through out the tower.

Just then, the whole tower shook with the echo of a screech and they floor below them collapsed as they fell through multiple stories and down into the world. Naruto tried to grab the pink haired girl's hand as they fell from the sky. The last thing Naruto saw was a lake.

* * *

Sakura woke up first, all drenched from the lake as she dragged Naruto's body out of the water. Naruto started to cough up some water before he awoke. "W-what happened?" he asked. Sakura looked at him and smiled, "We escaped! We actually did it! We did it we did it!" she excitedly yelled as she jumped up and down.

"Not so fast, we still need to get out of the city!" Naruto yelled at her. "Shit, my radio is busted. I can't contact my partner. We need to lay low now and find out own way out, you got that?" Sakura could only nod with a child-like smile. "Of course! But the festival is tonight! Come on! Let's go and join in on the fun and then we could leave!"

Naruto raised his eyebrow and glared. "What? Are you c_razy_? We need to get out now! The guards are looking for us. If they find us, you're gonna go back into that tower."

Sakura pouted at him and crossed her arms. She then got an idea as her head perked up. "_Weeeell._ You see, the way I figure is, the guards are looking for us NOW. If we lay low and join in on the festivities, they won't catch us because they probably think we'll be at the outskirts by then. They'll never check at the festival."

Naruto hated losing at argument. Especially to a girl. He had to admit, she was right. They just needed to lay low for awhile. "Okay, you win. We'll do this before we leave." Sakura jumped up and squealed.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said as she hugged him. As their eyes met, she moved back and frowned. "Hey, wait, I don't even know your name! My name is Sakura Haruno! What's yours Mister?" Naruto smiled at her, intrigued by her personality. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura stared at him up and down. Something about him name and his look really intrigued her, almost in a familiar sense. But she brushed it off for now as she grabbed his write once again and started to walk in the direction of the festivities.

"Well, Naruto Uzumaki, let's get going then."

* * *

With Guy and Kakashi, saying Kakashi was pissed was an understatement. "Goddammit!" He yelled as he punched a tree. Guy put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "Kakashi, it wasn't your fault for losing them. He can handle himself for now. Most of their Shinobi isn't even there. He can evade the patrols. But right now, we must report back to Sarutobi-sama. Tell him to get a couple teams here to watch out for him. He'll find himself to us."

Kakashi turned to him and softened up. "Yeah, but I feel like I failed Minato-Sensei again! I can't lose Naruto! Not when I should be protecting him!" Kakashi slammed another fist into a tree. "I shouldn't have split from him! I shouldn't helped him find the girl, then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Guy continued, "I'm sure if we get a couple Byakugan users in the search team, finding him would be easy. We just need them to stick at the outskirts of town to watch if he's coming this way."

Guy could only stare at his friend. 'Kakashi, for your sake, I really do hope this Naruto comes back.'  
Just then, Guy remembered something very important.

"Kakashi! Wait! There's something else!" Kakashi turned to him, calmer than before. "What is it?"

"Our master spy is currently in Konoha! If we manage to get a message to Lord Jiraiya there, maybe he can find Naruto and help him escape!"

Kakashi brightened up and smiled underneath his mask. "That's genius Guy! We must report this to Sarutobi-sama!" just as he said this, he leapt through the trees as fast as he could leaving Guy alone. 'That's the determination I expected from my eternal rival! His youth is still there!' Guy thought as he too, leapt through the trees.

_**Next Chapter: Yin and Yang**_

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I wanted to pick things up more in this chapter and introduce Naruto and Sakura to each other here. I wanted to get these all out of the way so later chapters could be focused on the main story. Like I said before, it isn't a true cross over. Just a Naruto fanfic heavily inspired by Bioshock: Infinite. Right now, I know the story isn't a true Rated M story either, but that comes for later as the violence is actually a part of the story.**

**Also, Naruto will not use Jutsus. He will use the elemental powers that Kurama has given him. (Give it a more Bioshock feel) also, since Naruto never grew up in this world, he doesn't know how to use Jutsus.**

**Well, thanks for reading and please review!**

_**To Logan Locke**_

_**Thanks for the review! This idea came to me when I realized the whole 'There's always a city, and there's always a man' thing in Bioshock really could fit into the Naruto universe. And since no one has ever done this, I thought why the hell not and just do it myself. Also, as you can see, I did incorporate Songbird, but in a Naruto way!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Yin and Yang

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Bioshock. They belong to their respective owners.**

_**Chapter 3: Yin and Yang**_

The festival was kicking in. People crowded the streets. Pinatas of foxes everywhere. People dancing and singing. Celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi, an attack still somewhat fresh in their minds.

Two figures were walking down the streets. One was a man who wore black shinobi pants and black boots. He wore a hooded cloak with the hood down revealing his messy blonde hair. The cloak itself was as long as the middle of his thigh. The cloak itself had an orange swirl. Fitting for a man named Naruto.

The other figure, a girl, was wearing a red, sleeveless shirt with a white circle on the back. She wore a pink skirt that was just above her knees and a small cherry blossom flower in her hair. Fitting for a girl named Sakura.

"The Kyuubi Festival, huh?" Naruto asked as he saw all the decorations around the streets and the buildings.

"Yup! 19 years ago a Nine-Tailed fox attacked the Village, but our Hokage at the time, the Fourth Hokage, he saved us by sealing it into a newborn baby! Sadly, the sealing killed the baby and the Kyuubi. At least, that's what's known to the public. But I know better."

Naruto was about to ask her about what she meant but she quickly changed the subject.  
"Naruto, look!" she pointed behind him to a pile of a large assortment of fireworks.

"I love the fireworks, can we please watch it tonight? Pleeeeease?" she said making a pouting face with her puppy dog eyes.

Naruto sighed in defeat. Couldn't say no to a pretty girl's pretty eyes.

"Okay, we'll watch the fireworks tonight." Sakura screamed in glee, causing some onlookers to watch the two.

"Hey! Not so loud, don't want to attract attention now, do we?" Naruto said as he rubbed his ears.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so excited! Now come on! We have so much to do until then!" she grabbed his writs and ran off with him deeper into the festival.

Far away, a man and a woman watched the two moving. Smiling at them as they walked away. "They're together finally."

"Their powers will only increase."

"I know, but what of the-"

"Plan? Don't worry I have an idea involving a-"

"A bird and a cage, yeah yeah. Very cliché of you."

The two smiled at each other before walking away in their own direction.

* * *

Naruto was being dragged through the streets. A shorter, pink-haired girl holding onto his wrist. The streets were packed, vendors everywhere, entertainment, games and food. Sakura smiled at him, at the festival, at the people, at everything really. He couldn't help but smirk a little at her eagerness, her obliviousness to the violence that surrounds her own city walls.

"Come on Naruto! There's so many things to do! So many things to try out!" she said in excitement. Sakura was smiling and laughing at the world around her. Couldn't even finish gawking at one thing before going off to the next one.

She made him play some games for her, making him win for her so she could get the prizes. But Naruto, frankly, sucked at games except one, throwing a ball into some cans. He easily won her a small, plush toad.  
She held it in glee "It's sooooo cute! I'm gonna call it Gama-chan!" She hugged like tightly before grabbing Naruto's hand again to the next, new thing.

Naruto then stopped in his tracks, causing Sakura to turn around to him and raise her eyebrow, still smiling from all her fun. "Naruto, what's wrong?" Naruto gave a small laugh, "Nothing, I just find it really interesting how you find literally everything so fascinating!"

Sakura just looked at her feet and played with her fingers. "Well, it's because I've never been out of the tower before..." At that, Naruto raised his own eyebrow. "What? You can't be serious..." She only smiled a week smile, "Well I am. They never let me out, but they gave me books. Lots of books. The only things of the world I knew of were through the words of a man or woman I never met about a place I've never been. It's a strange feeling just how far your imagination can take you, but a stranger feeling knowing it can literally be just a window away..." At that last part, Naruto didn't know what to make of it. "Excuse me, what?"

Sakura looked up into his eyes and smiled again. "Oh nothing! I just want to travel is all! Like I said, I've never been out of the tower before today!"

Naruto smiled back and looked around before he saw something that caught his eye. He grabbed her wrist and starting dragging a giggling Sakura around. "Hahahaha, Naruto! Slow down! Where are we going!" she said. Naruto turned to her and smiled at, "To get you something to remember your first night out."

* * *

They stopped at a small stand near the heart of the whole festival. At the stand, two people stood by it selling jewelry.

They turned towards the two and each held out one necklace. One was a woman who smiled politely at Sakura, while the other was a man who showed no emotion towards either of the two.

"Hello, young lady." Began the woman, "Would you like this necklace? Beautiful necklace of a bird."

"Or would you like this one?" said the man immediately after the woman stopped talking. "It's one of a cage." Sakura held up both to admire before she turned around to face Naruto. "Naruto! Look! Aren't they beautiful? Oh, I just don't know which to pick... Pick for me?"

Naruto stared blankly at the two, he looked at the cage, "That's very inappropriate for a First Night Out gift.'  
The man and woman looked at the Naruto, "So," began the woman, "What will it be? The bird,"

"Or the cage?" finished the man. He chose the bird. She gladly took it and smiled at him, staring at his own blue eyes with her emerald eyes.

As Sakura put on the bird necklace. The man and woman started walking off, both arguing about why she chose the bird.

"See? I told you he would pick the bird." The woman said

"Hmph, I told you I hate these games of yours." the man countered.

"Only when you're losing, only when you're losing."

Naruto wasn't watching the two as they leave, but he noticed the way they acted around himself and Sakura. All he could utter under his breath was "Fuckin' weirdos." But that's when it hit him. But as he turned to see them off, they were already gone. As if they just disappeared. Before Naruto could readjust himself, Sakura already grabbed his wrist to drag him along to the next 'exciting' new thing.

Naruto turned around one last time and saw the two of them, standing still next to each other. Watching him.

It was getting dark already, both were tired from spending almost the whole day going about and doing whatever Sakura thought was fun or exciting. Which, to Naruto's displeasure, was pretty much everything.

* * *

The two sat at the edge of the festival, on the rooftop of a small building overlooking almost the whole festival. Waiting for the fireworks. The two were eating ice cream cones, courtesy of Naruto.

As the sun was setting, Sakura turned to Naruto. Looking at his eyes as the red, orange and yellow of the sun illuminated his blue eyes. Creating an almost perfect mirror image of the sky itself. 'Perfect...' she thought to herself. She smiled as an idea came to mind.

"So Naruto, we spent the whole day together, yet, I barely know a thing about you." she smiled as she looked back down to the crowd still there. "You already know most of what makes me well... me. Which to be honest, isn't very much..." Naruto blinked a few times, staring at her blankly.  
"Yeah, you love books, painting, and obviously games. You seem very intelligent though. I don't know too many pretty girls with your kind of personality. Naruto gave her a smirk.  
Sakura blushed at the compliment, "Well still, I would love to find out more about my knight before me." Naruto laughed at that, "Knight?"

"Yes, the knight in shining armor who saved the princess from the castle and from the Evil King's Dragon. It's like right out of a fairy-tale, Naruto."she giggled to herself.  
Naruto didn't even know fairy-tales like this existed here. But he shrugged it off. He didn't really understand this whole 'different dimension bullshit' as he put it. Naruto leaned back into his hands, still staring at the sun.

"Hmph. I don't know. I don't think you'd like to know me, the kind of person I am."

Sakura scoffed. "Try me. I won't judge you. Promise."

Naruto stared into her eyes,her emerald colored eyes that reflected all the colors of the sky. He could find no hint of betrayal of those words. He scoffed at her.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

She scooted closer to him. Leaning her head on her arm which was resting on the rail. Head turned towards him like a child listening to a bed time story.

"I came from a city. Much larger than this. I was an orphan, and I wasn't born there. Not even my caretakers knew where I was from." as he said that, Sakura could sense a hint of curiosity in his voice, or was it hurt?

"Even then, they never treated me wrong. Gave me hope in myself, but that didn't stop from al lthe parents from ignoring me and adopting other children. They found me too 'hyper' too 'weird'. I was sad a lot, but my caretakers really did love me. I was always told by them that how or where I was born doesn't matter. It's what I do with my life that did. That the world was a beautiful place. I just needed to find my own beauty in it. But some of the older kids hated me. Saying I was destined to be a loser because no one wanted to adopt me. But I think destiny is a load of shit." Naruto finished that with a venom in his voice. " I heard about heroes from a very, very large war that happened years before I was born. I wanted to be one of those heroes since I was a small boy." Sakura frowned, "Was it as big as the war happening outside the village...?" Naruto frowned back, "Much bigger. It lasted only 6 years, but 60 Million people died."

Sakura's eyes widened. Her mind could not even fathom such a thing. Just how bigger was Naruto's world? Naruto shifted himself, staring at the disappearing sun. feeling it's fading warmth on his face.  
"A new war started though, when I was around 16. I enlisted into the Marines when I turned 18 two years later. I wanted to be part of that brotherhood. Made me feel not so alone, like I was a part of something. I wasn't there for too long. I was wounded and sent back home. But the things I saw, the things I did. None were things an 18 year old should experience in life. It was a life that scarred me forever. Seeing my brothers die the way they did. Arms gone, legs gone. Some burned to death. I just saw blood everywhere. The amount of men I killed. It changed me. Being back home wasn't right. It didn't feel right being there while my friends were dying in a war that I frankly didn't believe in myself. But there were others. Civilians who protested the war. They put the hate on us, 18 to 21 year old kids who had to fight in a war no one believed in. But we took the hate. 'Make Your Country Proud' was told to us by the recruiters. But that's exactly the opposite of what happened. I hated it. I just needed to escape, so I became a private detective. Spending most of my days by myself. Getting good, honest money helping people out on a more personal level. And that's where I am now, in a mission to get you out of here." Naruto now held a sunken head. He leaned his head on the rails. He felt Sakura's hand on his, comforting him.

"I'm here for you now, no need to be alone. I'll be your friend. It's a promise of a lifetime." she said with a wide smile that gave him chills. But the good kind. 'She's different from everyone else.' Naruto thought to himself.

She smiled back too, finally having a real friend who she trusted and who trusted her too made her really happy. Just then, as their touch prolonged itself. His world, and her world went black.

* * *

**'There you two are.'** came Kurama's voice.

Naruto awoke in a bright area. It was large, almost pure white. It smelled of cherry blossoms. But a large Fox stood over him.

"Naruto? Kurama?" came Sakura's voice as she appeared next to Naruto.

"What? What's going on? Kurama? Why is she here? Where is here?" asked a confused Naruto an a nod from an equally confused Sakura.

Kurama sighed at the two. **"I told you two in certain points of your lives that once you have found your other half, then your powers will increase. That has happened. You two have formed a small, emotional bond. That was the key to unlocking your potentials."**

Naruto and Sakura both held wide eyes on their faces. They looked at each other and then back at Kurama.

"So you mean to tell me that he's...? And we're...?"

"So you mean to tell me that she's...? And we're...?"

Came the shocked voices of the two cointainers.

**"Hmph, yes. Both your powers will increase now. It will only continue to do so until you reach maximum potential."**

Naruto was the first of the two to speak, "So what does this mean? What exactly happens to us?"

Kurama points at Sakura, **"Her powers, as of now, while not at her maximum potential have increased to the point that you can not only open a window, it will become a one way door."** Sakura smiled wide and her eyes widened too. "So wait! I can go-"

**"No."** interuppted Kurama.

**"You can only open a gate and an object or a person can temporarily arrive at your world. You cannot go through." Sakura put her head down, "Better than nothing I guess."** Her head then perked up again, "You mention he had powers, what kind?" she pointed at Naruto, who was still shocked to find out Sakura had powers.

**"He can use elemental powers. But not Jutsus. He can manipulate the elements is all."** Kurama stared at Naruto, **"It's potential has increased however, you can control and manipulate people's minds and your current powers strength has increased. But something happened that I did not foresee."**

Naruto's and Sakura's heads perked up at this.

**"You see, you both do not have one seal that I was split into. You both have two different seals that my halves were split into. So your powers cannot combine unless one was to die and the other half resealed into them. As I imagine, looking into your very souls, that will not likely happen voluntarily, nor would one let it happen to the other. Sakura will forever be your wisdom and guidance, and Naruto will be your strength and will, Sakura."**

**"You will be each other's Heaven and Earth."**

"So if we both hold a half of you, does that mean that you told her all the stuff you told me before?" Naruto inquired.

Kurama shifted awkwardly. **"No I haven't gotten to it yet."**

Sakura then asked, "What does he mean, Kurama?"

**"Sakura,"** Kurama began **"When your bond strengthens, then so shall your power. This will come with a price. Naruto here took a short cut. His soul was reaped, he experienced unimaginable pain to forever becoming an immortal being. Power always comes with a price. But you, holding my more peaceful half, will not undergo such a thing. Instead, you will absorb his immortality,becoming one yourself alongside him. This is your path, this is your destiny now."**

Naruto scoffed at that, muttering something about 'bullshit'.

Sakura took awhile to gather her thoughts before she spoke up again. "So you're telling me I can't die?"

**"No I am not. You can die, just not of old age. Your healing will increase dramatically, however. But the farther you two are, the weaker you two are. You will be vulnerable to attacks. My power can only save you from near-fatal injuries. But an injury like a stab or shot at the heart or brain will surely kill you when in that vulnerablity. Age will not effect you either, forever looking as if you were 19. Be careful out there, Kits. The world is a dangerous place. Only together may you overcome it."** Finished the large fox before them.

Naruto smirked, "Hmph. So we're like a team? I'm sorry, no offense, Sakura, but I don't work on teams."

Sakura turned away from him, anger in her face. "Well, I don't want to work with you either!"

Kurama laughed at the two's immaturity. **"You will need each other in the coming fire. Now go, both of you. I can communicate with you both at the same time now that you two established a bond. Now, like I said before. Go. Someone is coming."**

* * *

Their eyes opened again. It was dark now. People were still partying into the night. Lights hung around everywhere. "Naruto." came an unknown voice of a man.  
Naruto got up and took his gun out and moved in front of Sakura very quickly. A gesture that made Sakura blush, 'He moved that fast to protect me...?' she smiled at herself, realizing she might have just made her first, true friend.

Naruto stood infront of her. Handgun drawn and pointing at a tall, white-haired man who stood in front of him. He stared at the man with a face of confidence and anger. "What do you want from me?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Jiraiya. I was sent a message from Kakashi to find you." the man now known as Jiraiya said as he pointed towards Sakura, "and her too. Now come, we need to get you out of the Village and back to Sarutobi-sensei."

But Naruto didn't move, still in between Jiraiya and Sakura. "How can we know to trust you? You could just be saying that to get past me and take her back to that Danzo guy."

Jiraiya just turned his head and smirked, "Because, can you really afford to not trust me? Wait until tomorrow morning to move out when by 12 tomorrow afternoon, the reinforcements from the front lines Danzo asked for will arrive and hunt you two down."

Naruto holstered his pistol back. Naruto hated losing. Especially someone he considered to be an old man. Still standing between her and Jiraiya. "Okay old man, you win. But if you lay a hand on her, I'll fucking kill you." Jiraiya started walking out when he smirked to himself. 'Looks like he inherited your courage, Minato. What a kid...'

Jiraiya noticed the two weren't following him.  
"Aren't you two coming?" Naruto didn't even turn towards him before he spoke.  
"After the fire works old man, after the fire works."

As if on que, loud bangs were heard as the fire works illuminated the night sky in a variety of colors. Sakura could not keep her eyes off of them. Mouth open in excitement. "Naruto! Look at all the colors! It's just like what I saw from the tower!"

Jiraiya noticed Naruto wasn't watching the fire works all too much. He was watching her, staring at her eyes and smiling.

He smiled to himself at the sight of the two.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone."

At that comment, Naruto and Sakura turned around, both blushing red. "We're not! He's/She's not!" the two said in unison.  
"I was kidding, calm down..." Jiraiya laughed as he made his way out, "I'll wait downstairs. Come down immediately after the fire works end." He gave one last look at the two of them. Both now watching the lights in the sky

As he left, he missed to notice the girl reach her hand out and clutch the boy's hand and lean her head on his shoulder.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: The Toad Sage and Kakashi's Plan**_

**Author's Note.**

**This chapter was entirely about Naruto and Sakura. I wanted a way to bring about more character development between the two. As like Bioshock, the story focuses almost entirely on Booker and Elizabeth, and so this story will focus almost entirely on Naruto and Sakura. The other characters, while their roles aren't small, the stage was never theirs.**

**As you can kinda tell, Destiny plays a part in this story. Just like it does in both Naruto and Bioshock. (Another reason why I decided to make this fanfic.)**

**On another note, my updating will be a bit sporadic. I could update in a day's time, maybe even less (especially if it's a weekend) or it could take a few weeks. Hell, 3 chapters in 3 days in kinda impressive to me. Currently, I have a broken back from Football, and I'm still recovering. So a lot of physical therapy, and plus I have an internship in Manhattan and Football Practices and meetings then too. I'm just asking for patience when my updates take some more time than usual. I mean, I'm only 16. So thank you.**

**Also, one last thing! Please review! I love to hear reviews of this, it's only my first ever story of course!**

**To Logan Locke**

**I'll gonna use that suggestion, thank you!**

**To dbzgtfan2004  
**

**Thank you! NaruSaku is my favorite **

**To Oruno**

**Thank you! And yeah, I tried my best in the in-story summery to explain what it really was so people don't think of it as a true crossover.**


	4. Chapter 4 Kakashi's Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Bioshock. Those belong to their respective owners.  
A/N: I didn't know this, but someone else has a story with the same title and a very similar premise. Extremely similar. It came out almost a year ago on this site, but I didn't even know about it. It was just a coincidence I guess. I didn't steal the idea. So I don't really want to confuse anyone. **

**It's really weird, anyway, here you go.**

**Chapter 4: The Toad Sage and Kakashi's Plan**

The three walked through the outer edges of the festival, evading patrols as they go. The festival was dying off, and so they made their way to Jiraiya's safehouse.

Naruto stood close to Sakura, one hand hovering over his holster.

_'Even with a gun, I still don't know how it'll handle against these kind of guys. I better find another weapon.'_ he thought to himself.

Sakura looked around, it was dark, and she was a little nervous. First night outside, and she was being hunted down. She already sees wanted posters of her and Naruto.

Naruto spoke up, "Eh, old man, where exactly is the main HQ for this Rebellion?"

Jiraiya laughed, "What's so funny, old man?" He stared at Naruto, "The location of the base is the funny part."

Jiraiya stopped and pointed towards the Hokage mountain.

"There, inside the mountain is a secret base that the Fourth constructed in case of an attack after the Third Great Shinobi War. No one knew about it as it wasn't finished, but after Danzo's coup, the Third Hokage, or Sarutobi-sensei, finished it. Him alongside his supporters continued to dig tunnels to make it seem like our forces come from someplace outside the village. Although, the civilians that came with us are somewhere else, our main HQ is at the heart of the enemy itself. It's not our only one, we have multiple Forward Operating Bases around, but that is where our leadership is. It helps us keep a close eye on Danzo."

Naruto smirked, finding something like that so ridiculous. "So how come they haven't found you yet? How did the beginning of this war even occur? It's been what, 19 years?"

Jiraiya sighed heavily, "Yes, it has. Sensei knew about the bunker inside the mountain before anyone else after Minato, the Fourth, died. After much of the fighting, we retreated there. Sending our civilians somewhere else to avoid them being caught up. We do propaganda in the village, some of our youngest fighters don't really fight, they put posters, graffiti around, talking about Sarutobi-sensei being the True Hokage. It's been a long war, neither side gaining an advantage. We've had new generations of Shinobi already rise up from both sides."

Jiraiya stopped in his tracks, "We're here."

Naruto and Sakura looked around, it was just an alleyway. Dark and dirty just like the rest of them.  
"Here what? There's nothing _here." _Sakura muttered.

Jiraiya chuckled at her, "Wrong." as he said that, he pointed towards a small seal behind a dumpster.

"All you have to do, Naruto is touch that seal, and think of this,"Jiraiya took out a picture of a sall room with concrete walls. "and we'll teleport to this room." Jiraiya put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I suggest you hold on to him too, Sakura." Sakura nodded and as she did, Naruto placed his hand on the seal and closed his eyes.

* * *

Just a moment later, they all find themselves inside the room. Sarutobi was inside, he was asleep when he heard the SWOOSH of three people appearing before him.

"Huh? OH, you're here! With Jiraiya!" He exclaimed.

Jiraiya brushed him off and started walking towards the door. "Yeah, whatever. I gotta do some research on... something. Just get debriefed by Sensei." he said as he walked out the door.

Sakura looked at Sarutobi quizically, "I wonder what he meant by research."

Sarutobi started sweating bullets, "Hahahaha, that's not important. Just some research of enemy strategies is all! He _is_ our Master Spy!"

Naruto's head perked up, "Sounds important to me..."

Sarutobi quickly changed subjects.

"Naruto, Sakura, as you both understand, the Village now is on high alert since the disappearance of Sakura."

Sakura slammed her hand on Sarutobi's desk.

"But why? They never cared about me! All the Villagers, if they knew my face, they would have hated me! I know the people that watched over me did! They all thought the Kyuubi took over me, they knew only his spiritual self was sealed into me, but they also believed he was using my body as a substitute! So why? Why did they keep me in that tower? Why did they _care_?!" Sakura looked as though she was on the verge of tears.

Naruto watched her, eyes full of pity, sympathy, and a new found hatred in the Village and Danzo.

Sarutobi sighed and spoke up, "Sakura, they did not tell you what there were doing, were they?"

Sakura stepped back, "No... what do you mean?"

Sarutobi stood up from his chair, "You can come in now." Just then, Kakashi walked through the door.

"Hello." He casually said as he waved at Sakura and Naruto. Naruto smiled, "Hey! Kakashi! You made it out!"

Kakashi sheepishly smiled under his mask, "Haha, yeah, but that's not really the point now, please let me explain."

Kakashi walked closer to them and pulled out a small, slightly burned notebook.

"Some of the pages were ripped and burned, but from what I can see, what it says is not good." He handed it to Naruto and Naruto saw pictures of machines, seals and even one of what it looks like a Fox.

"What is this?"

Kakashi stared at Sakura solemnly. "Sakura, they were harnessing your power. Or what little you had."

Sarutobi then interrupted. "You see, Danzo wanted the original host, the one with the Power half, but he could not be found. So he settled for you, Sakura. He used machines to harness what little power you had. It wasn't enough for him, however. He wanted more, so he tried to use your power of opening gates to find the boy. The boy is you, Naruto."

Naruto only smirked slightly at him, "Yeah, I know old man." Sarutobi's eyes widened, "How did you-"

Sakura then spoke for him, "Kyuubi told us both. We have a bond now with the Kyuubi. It's al ong story, but please, go on with yours."

"Okay, well then. Danzo knew that Sakura did not have enough power to open the gates. Just make them windows. So he devised a new plan."

Sarutobi took a puff out of his pipe and stared at the two of them seriously.

"He wanted to get Naruto here. He wanted both halves to capture and use for his machines. He thought if he could get both halves, then he would have an unstoppable weapon. But he had no way of finding you, Naruto. That is, until he was met with two people."

Naruto and Sakura's heads perked up, "Two people? Who?"

Sarutobi and Kakashi looked at each other before Kakashi sighed then said, "We don't know, all we know is Danzo's side of the story. It said that they will bring you here for the debt."

Naruto's eyes widened, "W-wait... the debt? No... No... it can't be..."

Everyone was staring at Naruto now, "What is it..." Sakura asked.

"Back in my dimension or whatever, two people, a man and a woman came to me. They said they would pay me a lot of money. Telling me to find Sakura and wipe away a debt. At first, I thought it was a gambling debt, but these people had no affiliation with anyone I owed, and even then, the people I owe wouldn't do this, I don't even owe anyone over $300.I don't know who they are, but one is a man and the other a woman."

No one in the room knew what to say, or even knew who the two people are, or even how they manage to transfer themselves between worlds.

Sakura spoke up, "So what happens now? How much of my power does Danzo have? Can we even stop him?"

Kakashi walked forward, "The book's most recent entry that I could read was written about 2 weeks ago. It said they could not extract the power, or at least enough. All they can manage is open a window. Maybe if we find out how what they used with that, we'll find out their whole plan. But first, we need to find out about these two people."

"Well," Naruto began, "I can go in and try to find them, but it seems to me they only come to me when _they _want to."

Naruto took out his gun, "Also, this is my only weapon, I don't think it'll be enough in a real engagement." Sarutobi took a good look at it, "Okay, Naruto. Give me the weapon and we will give it to our weapons smith, she'll come up with something to help. Just go to this room on this paper after the meeting." Sarutobi said as he gave the gun back to him.

Naruto took the paper from Sarutobi and placed it in his pocket. He nodded thanks to the old man.

Sakura yawned and stretched out her arms. "Well, I'm a bit tired. Do we have rooms here?"

Kakashi smiled at her, "Ah, yes, we have limited rooms so you and Naruto will have to share a room. I'll show you, and Naruto, the room is number 616 when you come out of the Weapons Smith."

The two walked out and Naruto and Sarutobi were left alone.

"Naruto, I don't think I have to tell you how serious this war is to me. _To my people."_

"I know old man, I know. I'll do my best to help out anyway I can."

With that said, Naruto walked out of the room to find the Smith.

Sarutobi gave a long sigh to himself.

"I think you may be the only one who can actually help."

* * *

Naruto was walking through the hallways. Shinobi rushing around with papers, officers barking orders to their subordinates. It all reminded Naruto of Vietnam.

'_A lot of them look like around my age too...'_

He reaches near the end and sees the Weapons Smith.

He walks inside the armory and sees no one. It was dark. Many weapons ranging from knives to swords to scythes.

"Hello?" He called out.

"Hi!" he turns and sees a girl, shorter than him and wearing the same ANBU clothing Kakashi wore, except without a mask.

"What do you need?" she asks him in a her gleeful voice.

"Yeah," he reaches for his gun and hands it to her "Can you take a look at this and improve it? Or maybe like give me more bullets?" he asked.

The girl looked at it carefully, wondering what it was. "What is it? What does it do?"

Naruto took it back and pointed it at a wall.  
"It's a handgun. It can shoot a small bullet like this," he took one out of his pocket, "Extremely fast, it can kill or seriously wound someone. But you see, I don't have any more ammo, and I was wondering if you could make me some."

The girl was in deep thought before she lit up as if she had a bright idea. "I know what to do! We don't have this kind of technology here, especially since we have to scavenge most of our stuff or make it ourselves, but I have an idea. Come back to me later and you'll see!"

Naruto smiled at her before leaving, "Thank you! Ummm.. I'm sorry I never learned your name."

She smiled back, "Yuna." "Naruto is my name, Naruto Uzumaki, I'll be back tomorrow Yuna!"

With that he left to go find his room.

* * *

Naruto was navigating his way through the hallways of the bunker.  
_'Pretty big for a bunker.'_ he thought to himself. He found his room, 616.

He opened the door to find Sakura sleeping on her bed already. He took off his boots and sat down on his bed, back slumped down and arms resting on the bed.

He stared at his feet, deep in thought. He took a glance at Sakura's sleeping body.

_'So innocent,' _ he thought _'I don't know what she'll be like when she gets exposed to the war that's about to reach her home.' _With that, he lay his head down on his pillow and drifted off to a well deserved sleep. Probably his last for a long while.

His mid started drifting off into fantasy. Sleep was just about to clutch his mind until...

The door slammed open, a man walked in cheerfully yelling out both Sakura and Naruto's names.

Naruto grudgingly opened his eyes to see Jiraiya "Goddammit! What do you want old man?"

Jiraiya laughed at him and at the still sleeping Sakura, "Old man Sarutobi wants you two. It's very important. I'll be waiting in his office Be there in 20 minutes." Jiraiya walked out of their room.

Leaving Naruto with a still sleeping Sakura, which was now his job to wake up.

He put on his clothes and walked to the other side of the room.

He nudged her gently, "Hey, Sakura." She groaned.

He nudged again, slightly harder. "Sakura..." she groaned again.

He nudged hard this time, "SAKURA." Yelled out the blonde.

Suddenly a fist connected with his face. The pink haired girl sat up, glaring at him.

"You idiot! Why'd you have to wake me up! I had the nicest dream and-"

"Calm down! We need to meet the Old Geezer again in his office." said Naruto while he sweat dropped and rubbed the side of his face. "Goddammit, you hit fucking hard..."

Sakura sheepishly scratched the back of her head, "Haha... my bad..."

* * *

Jiraiya was in the office talking to his Sensei. "But sensei," he started, "Do we have enough people for this?" Sarutobi chuckled, "Of course, but right now, you and your team will be a strikeforce. The rest will fall into place. Just wait until Naruto gets here."

Just then, the door opened to reveal Naruto and Sakura being accompanied by Kakashi and 4 ANBU.

"Hey, sorry we took so long old man and old man. Kakashi here and these guys found us and they apparently were also told to come." They all stood in front of Sarutobi's desk. Awaiting for what was to be said.

"As you know," Sarutobi says, "Danzo's forces outnumber us, and we cannot continue to fight against people who we once considered comrades. The aftermath of this war, whichever side will win, will severely weaken the Village as a whole. We must end this war in one, fluid motion. This is Kakashi's plan, and this is what we'll use. Its a Joint Operation with the outside forces aswell."

All the people in the room, except Jiraiya and Kakashi, perked up. With one ANBU specifically, "Sarutobi-sama, but... what exactly do we do? We're only eight people!"

Jiraiya spoke up this time, using a confident, authoritative voice. "That's exactly the point. The smaller the better. We're a strike team. We need to infiltrate the Village. Me, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura and your ANBU team, Tsuki. We will infiltrate in two different areas. We need to rendezvous with our officer in the front lines, Hana. She was pulled out with her own strike team to infiltrate also. All our teams have jobs to do. It will take a few days to do this, so be prepared to sleep in motels within the village. These jobs are important, though. Once these jobs are done, Danzo's forces should dissolve or die off. It's gonna be a battle, and they won't even know it."

The teams didn't speak a word. Listening in to the plan. Jiraiya pulled out a map of the village and gave the members directions.

"My team will infiltrate the heart of the village. We need to find out what exactly Danzo wants with Naruto and Sakura, and we need you two to access some of the technology we'll be stealing and using 'without their consent.' Now, Tsuki, your team is to sabotage the small things, weapons, food supplies, etc. Try not to be noticed. Just be nuisance to them. Hana's team consists of 16 people. Her team is to go around and gather information on the guards and the village itself. It case of a fight, we have a company of men stationed in this base to help fight. In that scenario, Danzo is our Number 1 priority. We need to cut the head off the snake to kill it. And Deidara, however might be tricky, we don't know whether his allegiances lie to Danzo, or his money. So just in case, be prepared to fight him."

Jiraiya smiled at Kakashi, "What that all of the plan, Kakashi? Did I cover it all?"

Kakashi sheepishly scratched his head. "Haha, yes Jiriaya-sama. That was all of it."

"Now," Kakashi said, "The team leaders will be Me for my team as I know the Village layout more, especially recently when I went there. Tsuki will be in charge of his, and Hana of her's. Got it?"

"Got it!" they all said in unison. "Good," Sarutobi spoke, "Everyone is dismissed for the day. Rest up."

* * *

As everyone was leaving, Jiraiya was stopped by Naruto. "Hey, you." Jiraiya turned around at the man who resembled his last student so much. "Yeah, kid?"

"Who are you exactly? I thought you were just a spy. How come you're now the officer of this Strike Force?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not _just_ a spy. I'm a Sannin. I'm a Sage. I'm your father's teacher." At that Naruto's eyes widened.

"You knew my father...?" Normally, Jiraiya would have laughed at the kid's reaction. But not this time.

_'He never had a family... shit.' _ "Yeah, he was one of the most powerful Shinobi I have every known. He even surpassed me at some point. He was a Prodigy when he was younger. A genius who invented two of the most powerful Jutsu I know for someone his age. He was also a War hero and Legend on the field. Unmatched in speed, they called him 'Konoha's Yellow Flash' in honor of his blonde hair. After the war, he became the Hokage. The Fourth Hokage."

Naruto's eyes widened again.

"The Fourth Hokage? Wasn't he the one wh-"

"Yes. He sealed the Kyuubi within you, at least the power half. The Village Seal Masters sealed the Knowledge half into Sakura. They weren't as good as he was, nor as strong, so that's why they managed to seal it, as it was not the Kyuubi's physical body."

Naruto didn't really know what to say, just finding out about his father like this confused him. Made him happy, but not really.

"I never really knew him anyway, but to be honest, I'm proud he was my father. That he was strong, and a good leader willing to die for his precious people." Naruto smirked as his thought traveled somewhere else.

"Do you know who my mother was?"

Jiraiya chuckled, "Ha! Of course! Your father was a cold, logical, and calculating man in war. But when he was at home with your mother, he acted like a little kid again. He was so deeply in love with her.

Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. She had long, beautiful red hair and a powerful Kunoichi. She managed to get a name for herself too "The Red Death" or as she was called here in the village, "The Red Hot Habenero"! Naruto chucked at the thought of his mother being that way.

"She was the same as your father on the field, but like your father, she was a completely different person when at home. She was loud, brash, and confident to the point of arrogance sometimes. But it didn't matter to your father. He still loved her very much." Jiraiya looked down to see Naruto who looked as if he was going to cry.

"Naruto, listen to me." Naruto looked him in the eye.

"Your parents died for you. They died protecting you. The Kyuubi reached to strike you down, but they jumped in the way. Impaled by his claw. They died knowing you saved the Village, that maybe the village wouldn't see you as a hero, but they saw you as _their_ hero. _Their_ miracle. _Their_ child."

"I'm here for you now, Naruto. I'm here to help you out. I'm sure your parents would have been proud of you."

A single tear slid down Naruto's cheek as he held the largest grin. "Thank you, Jiraiya. Thank you for telling me all that. He started walking back to the direction of him room.

"No problem kid."

* * *

Naruto was still walking and he neared his room when he stopped by Yuna. "Hey! You, Naruto!" Naruto quipped around to find Yuna holding something behind her back. "Hey Yuna, what's up?"

"I have your new and improved weapon."

Naruto lit up, "Great! You made more bullets?"

"Not exactly... I have to show you, come on, let's go to the practice area."

They found themselves in a somewhat large room with multiple dummies and a few cracks and dents in the walls.

"Here," Yuna said as she handed him the device. "Me and the other smiths made it just for you from the the information Sautobi-sama gave us."

Naruto took it from her. It was His M1911, but the design was different. A small tube-like structure was

at the side of the gun horizontally, towards the back of the gun. She also handed him a glove with a metal plate on where the back of the hand would be and a small blue wire connecting from the plate to the index finger.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Well..." Yuna took the glove and put it on. She pointed at the dummies and a bolt of blue chakra shot out fast hitting it. Causing a bullet shaped hole in the dummy to appear.

"We improved it. As long as you have chakra, you will be able to shoot. No need to rely on metal cylinders now! You can even apply your elemental affinities to it, though I can't show you. I don't have an affinity. So here!" she said as she handed it to him.

He put it on, it was an almost perfect fit. Felt comfortabe.

"Just concentrate on pouring Chakra on it. An you'r-" BAM

Naruto already shot a bolt of electricity enhanced Chakra. The dummy was getting shocked all around, acting as a taser like device.

"Cool!" Naruto smirked as he concentrated again, this time on fire. He shot and the fire bolt wen through the dummy, but melted the 'flesh' around the wound also.

"I'm gonna enjoy this!" Naruto turned back around to Yuna

"How did you manage to do this?"

Yuna smiled at him "Well, we found out how it originally worked, over here, we have users who can transfer their chakra into their Kunai or their Katanas, enhancing the blades' ability. So we used this," she said as the pointed at the tube on the side "To store chakra inside for you as you do not have too much control apparently and this," she said as she pointed to the blue wire on the finger, "to help you transfer your chakra from your hand to the weapon."

Naruto was laughing, "Wow! That's amazing! Thank you Yuna, well I gotta go back to my room now, but thank you! I owe you one!" Naruto said as he ran out of the room.

Yuna waved at him goodbye "Bye Naruto!"

* * *

Sakura was in her room, staring at her stuffed Toad. "So boring in here, huh Gama-chan?"

She smiled at it as Naruto entered the room. "Naruto! You're back, what happened?"

Naruto gave her a small smile. "Jiraiya spoke to me. He told me my father was the Fourth Hokage of the Village."

Sakura's eyes widened, "What? WHAT. Your father was the Fourth Hokage?" She sat back down and stared at the floor with sad eyes. Naruto sat next to her, "What's wrong, Sakura?"

She didn't meet his eyes before she spoke again. "It's just, he was the one who sealed Kurama inside us. His idea to use another child to seal the the other half too. It was because of him that I didn't have a normal child hood. That I'm not normal." Naruto put his arm around her, "It's okay Sakura, being normal is overrated anyway," Sakura chuckled a sad laugh "Plus I'm here now, we have a bond now and I'll pay you back for the debt my father owes you."

Naruto stopped in his tracks, "The debt?" he repeated. In his mind, he imagined the man and woman again, _Give us the girl, and wipe away the debt._ "Oh my god. The debt. You... you're the debt." Naruto stared into her eyes, realizing what he was here for. Sakura was about to speak up when they heard an explosion outside the hall.

"Oh no."

* * *

They ran for the door, Naruto opened it and peeked outside, smoke was everywhere and a body of a Danzo shinobi lay outside their door and the body of a Sarutobi ANBU did too. As he ran down the hall, he saw more bodies and fire within the rooms. Sakura was following him through the maize like hallways and corridors.

They saw Kakashi and Jiraiya fighting off some Shinobi by themselves before Jiraiya turned and saw them. "Naruto! Sakura! Leave the place now! Everyone is evacuating! Go outside the village and find Hana! She should find you first but leave now! Kakashi and I will hold them off for you, now go!" Naruto nodded and took his pistol out now.

He grabbed Sakura's hand and ran down the hall towards the exit. As they rounded the corner. Naruto saw an enemy Shinobi holding Yuna by the throat. "Yuna!" Naruto called out to her, just then, the enemy Shinobi took his blade and stabbed Yuna right through the stomach. The tip of the blade going right through her back. Blood pouring down from both sides of her. She coughed up some blood before her eyes closed.

The enemy Shinobi wiped Yuna's blood on his cloak. Throwing her body to the side like garbage. Blood from her wound pouring out into the ground, lying in her own pool.

The man turned to Naruto and smiled at him. "You wanna die too, kid?" The man took his blade and spun it around with his wrist and got into a kenjutsu stance. "Come at me, child." Naruto had a look of angrer in his eyes and face. He took his gun and shot a single round into the man's chest, a bolt enhanced in chakra strength.

The man's chest looks as though it exploded. ""Gyahrgh" the man said as the blood spilled from his mouth. A loud thump was heard as his body dropped to the floor, a large hole in his chest. "Bastard." Naruto said. He walked towards Yuna and knelt next to her.

"Yuna?" he asked softly. Yuna looked at him, eyes dying. She couldn't even speak.

Blood poured from her wounds and mouth, a single tear ran down her cheek. Naruto stared at her eyes, her life fading, and her pupils wavering. Naruto took his gun out once more and shot her in the head.

"I'm sorry, Yuna. You don't need to suffer." he said as he took Sakura's hand and ran down again. Sakura turned back around and stared at the two bodies once more, eyes wide and shocked at the violence. _'Naruto did this...? No..._" she thought to herself.

They rounded another corner, and they saw 5 enemies coming their way. Naruto turned back around only to find another 4 coming their way also. They were surrounded and cornered. Naruto took his gun out and yelled to Sakura "Sakura! Open a gate now!"

Sakura stared at him and the men in fear. "I can't Naruto! I can't!"

"Just do it! Please try!" the men were coming closer, swords drawn and smiles on their faces.

Sakura used her power on a wall behind them, a gate opened to the forest somewhere, all dark and gloomy. Naruto grabbed Sakura's wrist and headed towards the portal. It was already closing and he and Sakura jumped and made it through. The men watching were dumbfounded.

* * *

Outside, Naruto and Sakura were in the forest. Naruto turned towards Sakura and hugged her, "You did it! You did it! We made it out! Come on!" He said as he grabbed her hand again, He turned and saw that the mountain itself wasn't too far. They were just nearby at the back of the mountain. "We need to find Hana." He didn't notice it, but Sakura's eyes were full of fear and anxiety.

_'How did he do it...? He killed that man and he felt nothing...the blood... he felt nothing.' _

As they were going through the woods, Sakura stopped in her tracks along with Naruto who turned to her with a confused look, gun still drawn.

"Sakura? What's wrong? We have to keep moving, come on, we're not that far from them."

Sakura had her head down, a sad look in her eye.

"Naruto..." she spoke softly, "All those people were dead... so many people were dead. You killed that man, his blood was everywhere and what if he had a family?!" her vice rose only leaving a more confused Naruto. "What if he had a wife or kids or both and you just killed him!" She glared at his eyes now, "Your eyes were cold and heartless when you did it. Not at all like the Naruto I walked around the festival with!" She inches closer to him, eyes still glaring into his eyes.

"There was no second hesitation, you just killed him!" she looked down again, sad eyes once more.

"And that Yuna girl! You shot her too! I know it was a mercy killing, but she was still our ally. You didn't even look guilty! You were cold, logical, and calculating. Almost as if you weren't human!"

She inches even closer and stared into his eyes in a soft stare.

"Naruto, is this what your war did to you...? Because if it is.. then" she took his hand, "I wanna help you become more human. More alive."

Naruto couldn't speak. His thoughts rambled in his mind as he stared into her green eyes. Eyes once full of innocence, to sadness, to anger, now full of hope. Hope for him.

He grabbed her wrist and smiled at her. "Come on, let's get out of here first before we do anything."

* * *

Jiraiya and Kakashi finished killing off the last of the men that attacked them. Jiraiya, suffering few wounds, managed to run to Kakashi, who was knocked out. Clearly exhausted from the fight they both just endured.

He knelt down and looked at Kakashi's body. _'Broken bones, clearly. No time to check what else.'_

Jiraiya pressed his thumb down on the ground and summoned a medium sized Toad, "What can I do ya for boss?" it asked.

"Carry Kakashi's body and follow me, we need to get out of here." said Jiraiya in the most serious tone and voice.

The Toad nodded, not bothering asking questions. He learned that when Jiraiya was serious, that whatever was happening was at the utmost importance. Jiraiya started pouring chakra into a kunai with a seal on the handle.

_'I just hope Naruto and Sakura got out okay.' _ With that said, Kakashi, the Toad, and Jiraiya all disappeared.

* * *

Hana watched from atop a large tree at the smoke coming from the Hokage mountain. She held an angry face. She jumped down to meet her men.

In front of her were mean wearing all ninja masks (imagine Kakashi's mask) and ANBU cloaks.

Hana wore the same thing, but her mask was down. Her slashed Konoha headband was around her neck. All theirs was slashed, everyone who defected with Sarutobi's was.

She addressed her 16 men. All at attention.

"Alright ladies! The HQ was attacked, the secondary base outside the village is now the main HQ. Dasuke! Go back and report to them now!" One of the men bowed, "Yes Captain!" he jumped to the trees and left.

Hana looked at her men again, "In 2 minutes, we move to find any survivors within and around the base. Kill anyone who stand in your way."

She took two of them aside, two women. "You two, I need you to find the two targets and get them to me safely. Check the rendezvous points for them. We need them for the coming fire."

"Yes captain." both said in unison.

* * *

"Kakashi."

"Kakashi."

"KAKASHI." Kakashi woke up, he was leaning on a tree. In front of him was a bloody, but still good Jiraiya.

"Good, you're awake. Kakashi." Kakashi looked around again, eyes blurry. But he could tell he's hurt.

"Don't try to stand. You have multiple wounds. I'm no medic, but from what I can tell it's some burns, broken bones and some mild bleeding. I'm gonna take you to Tsunade. She's a couple miles from here at a camp." Kakashi nodded at him and said weakly,

"What of Naruto and Sakura and Sarutobi-sama?" Jiraiya sighed, "Naruto and Sakura, that's the thing, we can only hope they made it out. I couldn't fine them when I was leaving with your body. We could only hope they're okay."

"And of Sarutobi-sama?" Kakashi asked softly as he stared at the ground.

Jiraiya stared at him and only shook his head.

"I'm sorry."

Kakashi stared blankly into the sky, wondering what they'll do now.

"They seem to always be one step ahead of us. All we can do is hope. At least Tsuki's team and Hana's team are fine."

"What about the plan, Jiraiya-sama?"

"The plan can still work. Since both Tsuki's and Hana's teams are alright, it can still work. They can still sabotage all whole military operations within the village. It will just be harder without any reinforcements."

"And of Naruto?"

"I'm sure he's fine. He's probably at one of the rendezvous points or heading there now."

"Yeah." Replied Kakashi softly. The two sat in silence, resting for a little more before they head out to Tsunade.

* * *

The two women were searching for Naruto and Sakura. Going through the trees silently and stealthily as possible. Both had their shinobi masks on their faces. One girl had bright blonde hair styled in a pony tail and pale, blue eyes. The other had brown hair in the form of two buns on each side.

"Do you think they're nearby?" one asked.

"I hope so, I don't want to keep doing this forever." the other replied.

"Well, let's just hope an Uchiha doesn't find us. They're too... how would your boyfriend put it? 'Troublesome'?" one laughed. The other one, the blonde, glared at her.  
"Shut it, Tenten! He's not my boyfriend! It's just a... uh... a flirtationship! Yeah! Thats it..."

"Whatever Ino."

"Tenten, about the Uchiha, I don't think we have much to worry. The Yamanakas, The Hyuugas, The Inuzukas, and the Aburames all left for the Civil War to join Sarutobi-sama's side. They're not as formidable as all of those combined. Plus, they're strongest member defected to us."

Tenten shrugged, "Good point, but I hear Itachi's brother holds a large grudge against him now. His parents brainwashed him with hate and to fight and die for the village. Why do you think he became Danzo's personal bodyguard? That guy's bodyguard detail has a nickname y'know? The Black Hand? All wear black masks and black hear with a red painted hand on their chest. All wear the mask except Itachi's little brother! You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because he wants people to know who killed them. He's a sick bastard."

Ino shuddered at the thought of him, "I bet he's ugly."

Tenten laughed at her, "No, I hear despite his nickname, they civilian girls have some sort of crush on him."

Ino shuddered again, "What? _Who_ would be a fangirl for _him_?"

The two laughed as they jumped tree to tree still searching for the two targets.

* * *

An ANBU agent stood next to Hana. She had her foot pressed against a ROOT agent's neck.  
She sneered at him as she stomped on it. Crushing his neck and a spout of blood spurting from his mouth.

"They're good. They managed to find out where our hidden base is. Too bad we don't know how. These ROOT guys really are disciplined."

She turned to the ANBU agent beside her. "Izu, what is it? Any survivors?"

The man known as Izu nodded, "Yes Captain, about 20 of the original 65 inside are alive, but not all the bodies were there. So far we have 8 missing, but from the 20 alive, more than half are injured."

Hana sighed, "At least it wasn't a total loss. Some of these bodies are Danzo's men too."

"Wait," Izu continued. "There's more."

"What?"

"Sarutobi-sama, he's dead." Hana's eyes widened.

"WHAT?"

"Sarutobi-sama is dead..." Hana punched a wall near her. She turned to him once more, "Find Dasuke if he's back yet and tell him to report back again and tell HQ about this. If you can't find him, do it yourself!" she turned to leave but was stopped by Izu. "Wait, Captain. We found this." Hana turned around and saw him holding a small piece of clothe with a red hand.

"Uchiha."

Hana turned to her team, "Alright! Let's move out and get to a rendezvous point before the rest of them come here! We need to get to Tsunade's camp and get the wounded out! Let's go!"  
A chorus of "Yes Captain" was heard before all left, even the wounded was carried, leaving behind rubble, smoke, and the blood and the bodies of the fallen.

* * *

From the rooftops of the Hokage tower stood an aging man with his arm in a sling and holding a cane.

He smiled at the sight of the smoke from the mountains.

A shinobi appeared next to him. "Danzo-sama."

"Yes, Sasuke?" he turned and smiled at his bodyguard.

"I did as you wish, I killed Sarutobi. I impersonated one of his guards and had him without even a fight. The base is in ruins. Their dead riddle the grounds."

Danzo smiled at Sasuke. "It was a good thing I your little spy was there. Yuna, was it? She was a good girl. Where is she?" Danzo asked.

Sasuke looked at him with an emotionless face. "She's dead. When she first infiltrated and was sent there, she was a loyal member to us. But her exposure to them has corrupted her. She was never compromised as she later truly defected. She stopped sending us reports."

Danzo smiled. "At least the traitor was taken care of, hm?"

Sasuke only 'Hmph'd'

"Sasuke, where is Deidara? Why wasn't he there?" Danzo asked

"He was. That's where the explosions were from, he just didn't use his bird this time."

Danzo turned back to watch the mountain burn. "Get your Black Hand guards and form a perimeter around this building. I don't want any surprise attacks tonight."

Sasuke nodded, "Yes, Danzo-sama." he disappeared and Danzo could actually hear his voice barking orders from below him.

Danzo tuned back and watched as the mountain burned.

* * *

It was only 10 minutes, but the constant evasion of enemy patrols made it seem like it was hours for Naruto and Sakura. They hid near a small waterfall off in the training grounds. Naruto, gun still drawn,positioned himself in front of Sakura. Naruto turned to her and spoke, "Okay, this is the spot we were supposed to rendezvous with a team from Hana in the case of an emergency. So we just have to sit and wait."

He then heard he whisper to him, "How did this even happen?"

He glanced at her for a moment, "The attack?"

Naruto sat down, relaxing and letting out a deep sigh. Exhausted from the night's events.

"Maybe a spy." he turned to look at Sakura. "No way they could have found out about the location. No one knew where it was. Unless, it's the more unlikely possibility that they _did_ know all this time, they just waited. But I don't think they did, the way they entered with those numbers and the quality of men just seemed like they recently found out. It was probably a spy. But who?"

Sakura didn't answer him, but she moved closer instead.

"Naruto?" she asked, "You talk like a soldier, do you know that?"

He blinked at her, not sure what to say, "I kinda was when I was back in my home. A Marine to be in fact. More 'elite' than the regular soldiers, per say."

Sakura smiled a tiny bit but it quickly turned to a sad frown.

"You're different than the rest of the soldiers I have seen or heard about. I can see it in your eyes. I can see hope." Sakura leaned her head back to rest on the tree.

"Before, I thought of the world as a magical place I just wanted to explore. But now, after everything I just witnessed. I realize, behind that curtain of fantasy, lies a reality of death and horror."

Naruto held a frown, listening to her every word. "But you, Naruto, are at the fore front of both sides. The balance between the horror and peace. I realize that your past and right now your present too, was war and death. But now, I can see, I don't know for sure how, but I can just see it in your eyes that your future is what my fantasy is. You can make it a reality, and I wanna help you. I need to. You were everything I was missing..." with that she drifted into sleep. Leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto couldn't help but smile. He was finally relaxing.

_'Thank you, Sakura. I promise we'll get out of this.'_

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Rebuilding and The Black Hand**_

**Yeah, so obviously everything is fucked now for them. Nothing can go right for them, can it? Tsuki's team is unaccounted for, but they're alive, somewhere out there, just hiding in one of the rendezvous points.**

**Ino and Tenten are in the story, not too minor characters, they play their parts though.**

**Sarutobi is dead, yeah. Now they need a new leader, I wonder who could it be?**

**Also Tsunade is in the story now, not officially, but mentioned. She'll appear later.**

**Jiraiya and Kakashi are alive too and needs help. **

**Hana is a new character, she's an original. She's the kind of leader that fights for an ideal and wants to win so badly, that she loses herself in the fight.**

**This story, a character's personality actually effects the events. You'll see what I mean later.**

**Of course, now of Naruto and Sakura.**

**At the beginning of the story, Naruto was a cold, logical, but gruff person. He had a 'soldier-type' personality. Sakura, on the other hand, was like a child who knew nothing of the world. Now, from their time with each other and the events together, their personalities are now morphing. It'll happen more into the story, it won't be 100% of what they're like in the Anime or Manga, but it can't be because from their childhoods, nothing was the same, so it couldn't be the same.  
All will be explained in the end. Truth be told, I wrote the ending before I wrote the beginning. So I know where the story is headed.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review I appreciate and love them!**

**To Czar Ryno**

**For their personalities, they will start off as more of a lighter hearted Bioshock style counterparts, but they will change and take from each other and somewhat morph into matured versions of their anime counterparts also. It's hard to explain, but the story will do that when it comes to it.**

**To dbzgtfan2004**

**You should! The game is amazing.**

**To Logan Locke**

**Thanks! This story isn't just action or love, it's a lot more personal. Like I said before above, the story will say all it needs to in due time.**

_**Even though I didn't update as fast, I was writing this out little by little each day. Longest chapter yet!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Rebuilding and The Black Hand

**Disclaimer: I don't own either the Naruto or Bioshock series. They belong to their respective owners.**

_**Chapter 5: Rebuilding and The Black Hand**_

* * *

Sasuke stood watch inside the inner gate of the Hokage Tower compound. He watched as his men were still on high alert. So far, not a single attempt at attacking Danzo had happened.

_'What are they planning?'_Sasuke thought.

He walked back inside, hoping to get some rest before anything major happens.

He placed his hand on one of his mens' shoulder and without looking him in the eye, he spoke.

"You," the man was nervous, not knowing what his superior officer wanted. "Keep an eye out just in case. If anything happens, wake me."

"Hai, Sasuke-sama." said one of his men.

Sasuke walked back inside. Looking forward to a good night's sleep.

* * *

Outside the Village, a hooded man poked his head out of a hole in the ground.

From inside the hole, a a voice called out, "Is it safe, Hiro?"

The hooded man, now named, Hiro looked around once more. "Yes. No patrols."

Then, suddenly, all four men from the hole emerged. Each one dirty, and some blood stains on them.

One started wiping the dust and blood of his cloak, "Thank Kami for the tunnel system, and good thing we destroyed it on our way out! But now we're lost out here..." he began but was interrupted by cursing.

"Dammit! We need to find Hana, or Naruto!" one of the men yelled.

"Shut it, Kipa! Not too loud! We need to find a safe spot. Ame, use your Byakugan and see if you can spot something."

"Yes, Captain Tsuki." Ame activated her Byakugan and searched for about a minute or so.

"There!" she exclaimed, pointing at their North West. "It's a small camp of somesorts. We can go there. I think it may be Hana's camp. It's full of people and they're not enemies. I can tell by the way their chakra signatures are."

Tsuki's face lit up, "Alright! Finally, someone else! Alright guys, let's move out now, better now than before any patrols can find us. Let's go." The four ANBU then leaped to the trees to the camp.

* * *

Naruto stirred Sakura awake, "Hey, Sakura, wake up. We have to move now. No time to wait around, we need to find someone to help us."

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and remembered their situation and had a frown again. "Oh, okay, So what's the plan?"

Naruto took his gun out, "No plan, so far, every one we had failed. So we'll just go out and hope we find a friendly face."

_**'Hey, you two.' **_Came a familiar voice from their heads.

'_Kurama!' _Both thought in unison.

**'_Talking to both of you at once is tiring for me, so I can't do this for long like this. Anyway, I sense multiple signatures near you. To the East, you have the village and its patrols, to your south west, I think I can sense Tsuki and his team, and to the North I sense multiple signatures, I don't know who, but three of them are headed this way. So good luck. When you get out of this, come to me in your minds. I need to tell you something.' _**

Kurama then stopped speaking and Naruto and Sakura took cover behind some trees and waited for the three people to arrive.

Naruto unholstered his gun, ready to shoot at a moment's notice. Two ROOT ANBU jumped down in front of them, eyeing them. They all wore what Danzo's ROOT all wore. Black shinobi pants and sandals, with a hooded cloak. All of them wore their hoods up but only one wore the mask. Presumably the leader of the small three-man-cell. The leader spoke up.

"You two, what are you doing here? This place is on lockdown until further notice."

Naruto realized that the incompetence of these guys is what will help him get out.

Naruto smiled sheepishly and put his arms around Sakura's waist. Making her blush and eyes widen.

"Haha, yeah my girlfriend and I here were away and were just coming back from a nearby village! We don't know what the fuss is all about!"

"What village." the leader said, plain and simple.

Naruto was nervous, he didn't know any other goddamn village than the one he went to. He was stuttering when Sakura spoke for him.

"Tanzaku town! We were there to visit some family for me." she smiled at them. Hoping her lie worked.

_'Thank god for her.' _Naruto inwardly sighed.

The man eyed him and Sakura more. Unmoving and silent for moments before speaking again.

"Hmph, alright. You," he said as he pointed to one of his men. "...take them back to the village safely." the man turned to Naruto once more. "We apologize for the escort. We have a little... problem involving _bandits_ nearby." Just then, the man and his other teammate jumped away and continued patrolling, leaving Naruto and Sakura to the third member who was not wearing a mask.

The man, who seemed to be about their age put on a fake smile and said, "Please, follow me to the village if you would please."

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other before they both shrugged and followed ahead towards the pale looking man before them.

"So... sir, what is it you do for Danzo-_sama" _Sakura asked the man with a little venom in her voice when saying Danzo's name.

The man turned to them while walking and held his calm, emotionless face.

"Patrols mostly. With my abilities, Danzo-sama finds me quite useful in searching large areas for people." the man smiled an obviously fake smile to them.

Naruto stared at him with a small glare. Asking himself why everyone was so fucking weird here.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Sakura beat him to it.

"Umm excuse me... but what is your name?"

The man stared blankly at her, but one could see a small bit of shock to his eyes. No one had every cared for his name before.

"I do not have one." again, with the same, blank, emotionless voice. "But if you must call me something, my codename is Sai."

Sakura gave back a smile, "Well, hello, Sai." she extended her arm for him to shake her hand.

"My name is Sakura, and this," she pointed with her thumb, "...is Naruto."

Naruto glanced at him and gave a small nod, his hands were at his sides, one hovering over his holster just in case something happens.

Sai glanced back at Naruto and gave him the same fake smile he uses.

Most of the trip to the village was in silence, it was too awkward being around the enemy this close for Naruto and Sakura. And with the enemy right there, what could they talk about?

They reached the village gates and Naruto and Sakura turned to their escort. Sakura clung to Naruto's arm like a girlfriend would, smiling at Sai with a nervous smile. Naruto was just standing there, slightly blushing, but held a collected face.

"Thanks for the help, Sai-san!" Sakura exclamed.

Sai gave them both a fake smile and darted off to the trees to regroup with his team leader.

Sakura's smile faded and and stared off into the distance, mind wandering off.

Naruto looked down to Sakura, a blush now more noticeable than before.

"Uh, wanna let go now?" Sakura jumped back a bit, letting his arm go and her slightly blushing, a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry. My mind was just wandering..."

"It's fine, but now what do we do?" Naruto asked, looking around just in case more trouble appeared.

Sakura looked around also and dragged Naruto to a building next to an alley.

"Alright, when we were at the bunker, I overheard some the guys talking and they said near the market area, there is a safehouse marked by a green painted circle. Graffiti on the side of the building. There's a seal on it that you can enter the safehouse for. We just need to get to the market district and find it."

Naruto nodded and looked around again, almost looking paranoid if someone was watching them.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked him a tiny bit worried.

Naruto blinked at her, then smiled sheepishly. "Oh, nothing, it's a habit I got from when I went to war. I was always paranoid of someone watching. I never let that go."

Sakura frowned, feeling a little pity that someone as young as her went through so much. Even his eyes, to her, seemed aged.

"Well, anyway," Naruto said, "We need to find a way to get a message to the HQ that we're here. Maybe the safehouse can do that, so we better move fast."

Sakura nodded and decided she would talk to him again at another time about his past.

'Kurama?' Sakura asked

**'Yes, oh and by the way, Sakura, its not too easy for me to communicate outside your mindscape. It has to be a quick conversation.'** The fox replied.

'I'm sorry, and why?'

**'It is a long story that I will explain in due time, now, what is it that you ask?'** the deep voice echoed.

'It's just, before you said you had something to tell us, but I guess that could wait.'

**'Hmph.'** finished Kurama as the link between then cut off and Naruto and Sakura walked towards the Market area.

* * *

"You two are lucky, you know that?"

"Heh, do you really think a few Jounin-level shinobi could stand against me or Kakashi?" Jiraiya scoffed.

Tsunade, a blonde haired woman stood in front of Jiraiya and Kakashi's sleeping form.

"You can be an idiot sometimes. Hana's team came back with an after action report. They have gone back to the village and split into smaller groups to infiltrate it. They will continue with their spying."

Tsunade glared at Jiraiya, "You, and only a handful of others survived. Even sensei is dead."

"I know." Jiraiya stared at the ground. "Did the new HQ say who our new leader would be?"

Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "I heard the first in line was you, if you survived the attack, then me, then Kakashi. But to be honest, I doubt you'll take the position, plus your status as our Master Spy is needed. Kakashi won't either, and his new role as that Naruto kid's bodyguard is important too. Too bad the kid is missing and Kakashi is out cold." She let out a deep sigh and looked at Jiraiya who was smirking

"I guess that just leaves me then." Tsunade stood up and was about to walk out of the tent.

"Jiraiya, get better soon. We might need you for the upcoming battle."

Jiraiya sat back, knowing the plan of the main forces to push up and start an All-Or-Nothing type battle to take Konoha.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"We shouldn't be this desperate." replied Tsunade, "This whole war is a sham! We left the village! All of us and most of the major clans! So why did we have to start a war after 17 years of peace?"

Jiraiya stared back at his old teammate, sighing deeply and his mind drifting off to his now dead Sensei.

"I'm not too sure about that myself. I guess Sarutobi-sensei and the main clan heads wanted to take the village back, or maybe kill Danzo. Maybe both."

"But do you think this is a good idea? Having the main force push up so quickly?" said a worried Tsunade.

Jiraiya stared into Tsunade's eyes. Unsure of what to say.

"No. Not really. I think Kakashi's plan has promise. It takes a little more time, but it severely weakens the enemy force. If we can take Danzo and his inner circle out, then maybe, just maybe we can end this Civil War before too much blood is spilled."

"Too much has already spilled." Tsunade walked out of the tent, leaving to tend to other patients.

Jiraiya sat in silence. Staring at the ceiling of the tent. He sighed, and thought to himself.

_'HQ must full of fools to even suggest a full on attack.'_

* * *

A hand slammed on a table. Inside a tent, four ANBU Shinobi stood in front of Tsunade. The one who slammed his hand, Tsuki.

"This is bullshit!" he yelled.

Tsunade had her hands crossed in front of her face, elbows resting on the desk. In the corner was a black haired woman wearing the standard rebel gear. Her white ANBU vest, her dark blue shinobi pants and long sleeved shirt. The shirt was especially long, that it reached past her hands. In her arms was a small pig.

Both her and the pigs face held a nervous smile.

"Shizune," Tsunade asked the black haired woman. "Give me the report from this morning."

Shizune turned around and grabbed a small scroll from one of the drawers behind her. She gave it to Tsunade who proceeded to open it in front of the now anxious men and women in front of them.

"T-Tsunade-sama, what is this?" asked Tsuki.

Tsunade handed the now open scroll and said the words that it contained, already memorizing it.

"Due to the death of Hiruzen Sarutobi, Tsunade Senju will not be appointed Supreme Commander of all rebellion forces. Operation Downfall will commence immediately."

Tsuki's eyes widened. "Already? So soon? What of Hana's team? And the Uzumaki boy?

Tsunade perked her head up, "Uzumaki?"

"Yes. Naruto. The man who Sarutobi-sama hired to help us. He was the one who-" Tsuki was cut off.

"I know who he is!" Tsunade stood up and headed towards the exit of the tent. "Shizune! Brief them on their next assignment! I need to speak to Jiraiya!" with that said, she left.

Tsuki and his team stared at Shizune.

"Tsuki, your previous mission has now been commenced. Hana's team will brief you on their findings when you find them inside the village. Infiltrate the village and find Naruto! Operation Downfall is now a go!"

"Hai!" all four said in unison. Bowing formally before all jumped to the trees.

* * *

Tsunade stormed into Jiraiya's tent. He was in his cot, still sleeping. She stood over his snoring form, and punched him in the gut.

"Gah! Fu-Mmmph!" He was cut off when Tsunade started smothering him with a pillow.

After a moment, she lifted it up and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Why didn't you tell me that Naruto kid was HIS kid?!" she yelled at him.

Jiraiya felt the blood rush back into his head. "Shit. How did you know?"

She snarled at him, "Tsuki! He said his last name! Uzumaki! From the reports I read, he was said to have blonde hair and blue eyes! I didn't think much of it, but then Tsuki said Uzumaki! I know of only one Uzumaki and she married a blonde haired, blue eyed man! Now, Jiraiya! You WILL tell me what's his story, or else I'll have you beat you up, and heal you again just so I can beat you up again!"

Jiraiya let out a large gulp and flayed his hands in front of his face.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you everything!"

Tsunade sat down on a chair next to his bed and crossed her arms, waiting for his story.

"It's him. It's Minato's kid." Tsunade's face became softer. Remembering how fond Jiraiya was of Minato, and how she was also fond of Minato's wife, Kushina.

"So why? Why didn't you tell me it was him?" she asked her former teammate.

"Because if I did, then you would have never let him go do the mission. We need him, Tsunade. I love the kid as if he was my own, hell, I'm his godfather, but we need him and he's the only way we can win. Him and the girl."

"The girl?"

"Yes. Sakura Haruno. The second child with the other half of the Kyuubi. Minato's seal was made so that when they finally attain a close bond, something happens."

Tsunade eyes at Jiriaya waiting for an answer

"What happens?"

* * *

Naruto and Sakura found the market area. Much more packed and crowded than from what Sakura thought it was from her view at the tower.

Merchants called out to them to buy their goods. Each time they smiled and politely declined.

Both of them hoping not to attract attention as to not be found out by the guards.

Naruto leaned into Sakura's ear and whispered, "Hey, how come these guards don't seem as good as the ones that escorted us?"

Sakura saw the patrol walking by, all wearing Danzo's police gear. A light green flak jacket and blue shinobi pants. The police symbol on their back, replacing the old Uzumaki swirl.

"They're not true shinobi. Some are genin level, very low class shinobi, and some are civilian volunteers. They're just peacekeepers. The true warriors, the true shinobi are at the front lines."

Naruto smirked, his 19 year old arrogance thinking he could best them in a fight, especially with his new weapon.

As they rounded a corner, Naruto saw an alleyway with a green circle spray painted on it, along with other graffiti.

His eyes widened, '_That's it! The safehouse!_' Naruto grabbed Sakura's wrist and walked faster towards it. "Sakura, I found it! Come on!"

Sakura smiled as he lead her to an alley. And there it was, the green circle. Naruto placed his hand on it, still holding unto Sakura's wrist. He concentrated his chakra, the little he had from Kyuubi's gift into his palm. Suddenly, they were transported.

They found themselves inside a small apartment. Windows boarded up. On the walls were weapon racks and pictures of enemies, targets, and potential collaborators. Some crossed off with red ink.

Naruto smiled, "Sakura! We made it! The safehouse!" he stood up and planted himself on the couch. Dust flew all over into the air, causing both of them to cough.

"Seems like this place hasn't been used in a long while."

Sakura sat next to him, "Yeah, the people I eavesdropped on said that it was kinda old. That it was to be reused when the mission started."

The two sat in silence. Naruto had his eyes closed, resting from the day. Sakura's eyes wandered to a corner, just staring and thinking to herself.

**'Hey, you two.' **Came an all too familiar voice.

The two's heads shot up, quickly remembering to talk to Kurama.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed, Naruto closed his eyes and so did Sakura. They both entered into their mindscapes. A place where time outside stands still.

Inside their minds, Kurama stood over the both of them. Still behind his cage.

Kurama moved closer and motioned with his paw for them to come closer.

"Hey, fox, sorry about that. We kinda forgot to talk to you. We were just so tired is all." Naruto said.

"**Yeah, yeah whatever. Just let me speak." ** The fox replied back.

"What is it that you want, Kurama?" Sakura asked politely.

The giant fox stared at her then Naruto for a second before speaking in his loud, booming, authorative voice.

"**The two of you have grown fond of each other. Closer than I expected in such time." **

"Well," Naruto smirked, "That's what happens when you spend a lot of time trying not to get killed."

Kurama scoffed at the man's wit. **"Funny, kit. But seriously. You two are ready for the next step. It is the second to last step into your eternal bond."**

The two 19 year old's heads perked up, curious to what the ancient demon is going to say.

"By the way," Sakura asked, "Back then, when we were still in the bunker, I managed to open a gate and actually go through it... how?" she looked up with curiosity in her green eyes.

Kurama smiled at her, **"As I mentioned before. The closer the bond, the stronger you two will be. The situation you were both in called for death for the both of you if not for your actions, Sakura. Your powers, currently, take a stronger form through emotion. Through the thought of saving someone precious to you."**

Kurama looked at Naruto,** "Just like he, who was willing to step in front of you to protect your life. A precious person can lead you to do quite the many things. Live by that rule. I have lived long enough to know it's truth." **

Naruto clenched his fists together and yelled at the fox not with anger in his voice, but an aggressive curiosity.  
"Well, what about me? Did I get stronger too?"

The fox laughed at him, causing the blonde to be confused.

"**Of course. Your weapon is a clear sign of that. Able to manipulate the Chakra bolt to go with your elemental powers. Your control over the elements have increased too. At their limit, in fact. But there is still other powers you will unlock after my passing."**

With the last statement, the two teens' heads shot up. Staring at the fox with disbelief.

"Passing...?" Sakura asked with confusion.

"**Yes. Passing. It seems this seal was more complex as I thought. Initially I had thought it was just to absorb a little bit of my power into both of you over time. But now, I see that the closer the bond, the more you take. Soon, and very soon, I will be gone."**

Naruto kept his head down, feeling ashamed of himself.

"Kurama, I'm-I'm sorry... After all you've done and thi-"

"**I don't care kit." **

Naruto's head shot up. "W-what?"

"**I'm fine with it. I believe in you two. That you will abuse my power. That together, when fully capable. You two will be the bridge between demons and gods. A balance, to the peace and chaos of this world. I believe in you, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura."**

Sakura looked as if she was about to have tears in her eyes. Naruto kept a determined stare into the Kyuubi's eyes.

"I won't let you down." Naruto said that with the most confidence and determination the Ancient Demon has ever seen in a person.

**'This kid is something else...' **Kurama though.

"**Kit, listen. When I am gone, protect her." **Kurama pointed to a teary eyed Sakura.

"**There is something out there, something holding her true power back, and in turn yours too. Find it, destroy it. But be careful of the two who hired you for this. They are not to be messed with. Do not be scared of them, but do not aggravate them either."**

Naruto was confused at all of this, his head hurt. He shook his head and said,

"This doesn't make sense, who are they anyway?"

Kurama shook his own head and replied, **"Not my place to say. But yours to find out. Now, kit. Remove the seal, absorb me. You will feel your powers over time gradually getting stronger. One day, you, Uzumaki Naruto will become one of the most powerful Shinobi in the world, and all without even being one. While you, Haruno Sakura, will become one of the most powerful Kunoichi ever. Legends, you will become Legends. Be the greatest that ever was, you two. Now, remove the seal."**

Naruto and Sakura nodded at him, with the latter still holding back tears. They walked towards the large cage. Sakura outstretched her hand and reached for the large piece of paper. The seal.

**"Wait, be warned. After you wake, you both will experience visions of the future. The future is not set in stone, so it can be changed. Do not be influenced by it."**

She looked at Kurama one last time.

"I'm going to miss you, Kurama." the pinkette cried. "You were the first friend I ever had."

"**I'm going to miss you too, Sakura. But you have a new friend now. Take care of her, Naruto. Take care." **with those words. Sakura pulled the seal off the cage.

The large cage opened up violently. The large fox inside turning into pure chakra. Separating in two. Half into the blonde, half to the pinkette.

* * *

The two woke up on the couch and jumped up. They were breathing hard.

Naruto looked at the still working, and dusty clock in the room. No time was passed. Suddenly a burning sensation was appearing on his had. He yelled out a small cry, suddenly, he heard Sakura do the same. He looked over and saw her right hand smoking, he looked as his left hand, which was smoking. Suddenly, a kanji appeared on it. A tattoo that said, "Earth".

On Sakura's hand, the same happened, with the tattoo reading, "Heaven."

The two looked at each other in the eyes.

Each one experiencing a different vision before they passed out.

* * *

_Sakura awoke inside a large, darkened room. There were a few bodies on the floor, much to her shock. The blood made her want to vomit. She composed herself and looked around for Naruto._

"_Naruto...? Naruto! Where are you...?" she was about to walk towards the other end where she could see a door, when she saw it. A blonde haired body lying on the ground with a dozen of Danzo's men dead at his feet. Sakura let out a loud sob, she was about to run to his body, but then a voice cut her off. _

"_Like my work?" Sakura gasped in surprise and turned quickly to the source of the voice._

_She saw him. Standing across from her was Sasuke Uchiha, Captain of Danzo's Personal Bodyguard Unit. _

"_W-what do you want..." Sakura asked, fear evident in her voice._

_Sasuke drew his sword with a bloody, bandaged hand. _

"_All my men, dead. All because of you."_

_Sakura fell to her knees and tears streamed down her face. "No... No I... I would never kill."_

_Sasuke laughed at her, blood dripping from his mouth. "There's no blonde idiot to save you this time." He moved closer and pointed his Katana at her. "No one will stop me from killing you."_

_He lunged at full speed. His Katana leading his charge, aimed right at her neck. _

_Sakura watched as the blade inched closer, as if the world slowed down. Sakura closed her eyes, ready of the inevitable. Suddenly, a splash of blood hit her face and the sound of the sword hitting flesh._

_She opened her eyes and could only yell one thing._

* * *

"NARUTO!" Sakura bolted from her sleep. Still in the same apartment/safehouse. Suddenly she heards footsteps. Naruto came running in, "Sakura! What happened!" Naruto walked towards her, putting his arm around her.

Sakura put her hand on his cheek, "You're alive... what .. how?"

Naruto smirked. "The vision, huh? Don't believe that bullshit. Destiny doesn't define our futures, we do."

Sakura gave a faint smile before asking, "Did you have one? A vision I mean."

Naruto sat up.

"Yeah, it was just some bullshit about a machine. I didn't really get it. Most of what I remember was a dark room, the machine had some sort of electric current. You were there and we were going to destroy it, then about a dozen of Danzo's men appeared. My vision stopped there."

Sakura's eyes widened and she quickly lunged at Naruto and cried into his chest, lying on top of him while the two were on the couch.

"P-please Naruto.. please don't e-ever die on me." Sakura said in between sobs.

Naruto patted her on the back, comforting her. "Sakura, hey, everything is going to be okay, alright? I'm not dying any time soon. Not with the Fox's powers."

Sakura shot her head up, "But you heard what Kurama said! We are not at our full potential! We need to win this war and find a way to get to full strength! Then," Sakura looked into Naruto's eyes. Their faces mere inches apart. "Then I'll protect you, and you'll protect me! Neither of us will die!"

Naruto smirked at the girl's enthusiasm. He noticed how their faces were so close, he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Don't get too excited. We need to take this step-by-step."

Sakura was too shocked at the forehead kiss to register much of what he just said.

"We need to find Hana, Tsuki and Kakashi and Jiraiya. We need to finish the mission. With the distraction of the Invasion force, resistance of Danzo's tower will be minimal compared to now. Easy time to strike. Maybe that bird guy will be gone too."

Sakura scoffed, "Not just that! But don't forget we have no way of finding Hana or Tsuki or the other two!"

Naruto stood up, carrying Sakura with him bridal style. Causing her to blush in a shade that complimented her hair.

"Eh, come on, let's get you to bed and figure this out together."

Naruto then walked towards the bed room, laying her down on the bed before walking out and taking one last look at her, "Thank you. For everything."

Sakura lay in bed, not sure what to say at the intimacy he showed. "No, thank you, Naruto. For saving me."

As Naruto left, Sakura turned to the other side to face the wall and snuggled under the blanket.

"Now it's my turn to save you from your past."

Outside her door was Naruto with a frown on his face. 'So, I die huh?'

Naruto clenched his fists together in anger. 'I won't die, I need to keep her safe.'

Naruto walked back into the main room, still searching for anything useful.

* * *

Kakashi, now awake and briefed for their mission, stood next to Jiraiya, already in battle gear.

"What's the plan?"

Jiraiya smiled at the white haired man.

"Operation Downfall has started. We have to go infiltrate the village and find Naruto and Sakura. Danzo's reign is almost over."

Kakashi nodded before standing up slowly and walking towards the other end of the tent to where all his equipment is.

Kakashi turned to Jiraiya, "Jiraiya-sama, what of Hana and Tsuki's team?"

Jiraiya smiled, "Already taken care of. Tsuki is back at a safehouse in the village with his team. They ae waiting for the OK-GO from Hana's scouts. They're disguised in the village gathering intel. Once their jobs are complete and we find Naruto and Sakura, the invasion force will push on through."

Kakashi nodded again. 'I just hope Naruto and Sakura are okay.'

Kakashi turned to Jiraiya one last time. "Jiraiya-sama? How did you know of the effects of the seal? How they could get stronger?"

Jiraiya smiled at him and simply said, "I WAS Minato's sensei. I know what he could do."

With that said, he walked out, leaving Kakashi to put on his gear.

* * *

Ino an Tenten stood over a small piece of land. Tenten crouched down and and looked at the grass.

"They were here. The two of them. I can just tell, these footprints aren't standard Shinobi sandals. it has to be them."

Ino stared down at the grass too, contemplating on what to do.

"Should we report to Hana?" she asked.

Tenten stood up again, "Hai, the footprints lead towards the village. Maybe we can find them there too."

Two then made their way towards the village, faster than before.

They each knew of the coming plan and didn't want to miss a second of the Operation.

* * *

Sasuke stood on top of his building. It was located near the Hokage tower so in an emergency, a team could help out immediately. Sasuke had not faced any problems lately. To him, due to the lack of Rebel activity after their raid, he was convinced they were falling apart.

He smirked to himself. Then thoughts of his older brother drifted him to anger.

"Dammit! Itachi! Why were you and Shisui the only two Uchihas to betray us!? I needed you to be here for me!" Sasuke sighed and stared off into the distance.

"But no matter, when I find you. I will have my revenge. For me, for our family, for our clan, for our honor." Sasuke then walked back inside, awakening his men for the day.

With that done Sasuke walked towards the Hokage tower.

After navigating the halls and finding two of his men to escort him. He was inside the room, waiting for Danzo to finish his paperwork before he spoke to him.

Danzo placed the paper down and looked at Sasuke with an emotionless face.

"What is it do you want?" he asked coldy.

Sasuke showed no emotion to Danzo either, keeping a cal, collected face.

"I want to know, what should we do about the rebel forces who escaped?"

Danzo raised an eyebrow, "I already have some teams patrolling around for them, no need to worry."

Sasuke stared back into his eyes, a little anger showing.

"That's not what I meant, what if they regroup and then attack us? What then? We haven't had a major engagement in a long time. That raid was the biggest! It's been small scrimmages here and there! But now, I'm worried with the death of their leader, how would they react?"

Danzo smiled and Sasuke, appearing to not even care.

"Don't overreact to this. Nothing will happen, now report back to your men, and do your job. Dismissed."

"Hai, Danzo-sama." Sasuke and the two men beside him all disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I wanted to show more of the romance side between Naruto and Sakura here. Making them grow closer now. I wanted to finally show their closeness and their evolution personality wise. I'm gonna try to make the next chapter focus more on Sakura's attempts to dive into Naruto's past to get a better understanding. Hey, like Kurama said, the closer they get, the stronger they get!**

**This story will focus almost 95% on Naruto and Sakura in future chapters, with the others playing more minor roles and more of a background entity. That's how it was like in Bioshock, and that style of storytelling will work perfectly for the way I want this to end. **

**I had a little writer's block and actually played the game again for a little just to get a feel for it. But I'm good now, I know where this story will head.**

**I wanted to make the last two the longest and most epic parts. This story isn't too easy to write for me, considering I had to incorporate elemements from Bioshock into Naruto and make it so that it makes sense.**

**My goal is to finish this by the end of this summer. My summer project I guess, I was originally aiming for 10 chapters. But idk now, this summer I have football every day for 2 hours so that'll damper the time I have to write this. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please please review!**


End file.
